Wolfchester
by Skayt
Summary: Il y a une ville, quelque part en Californie, qui attire les créatures surnaturelles. Il y a dans une impala, quelque part aux Etats-Unis, deux frères qui les chassent. Certains mondes sont faits pour ne jamais se rencontrer... d'autres pour se percuter de plein fouet. (TW post-3B ; SPN s9)
1. Nouvelle affaire

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Ceci est un crossover entre Supernatural et Teen Wolf. Il me démangeait le bout des doigts depuis un moment, un très long moment, un vraiment très très long moment... et donc voilà. Globalement il se situe entre la saison 3B et la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et la saison 9 de Supernatural. Il est intéressant d'être à jour dans les deux séries mais possible, je pense, de suivre sans avoir vu l'une ou l'autre (notamment "sans être tout à fait à jour dans Supernatural") mais... il risque d'y avoir quelques spoilers, du coup (je préviens au cas où pour pas me faire taper/manger/mordre/mutiler/autre chose de pas cool-cool)._

_Je vais normalement publier (au moins) une fois par semaine. Retenez bien le "normalement" parce que parfois ça pourrait être deux chapitres et parfois pas de chapitres. Mais normalement (oui on y revient) ça sera une publication hebdomadaire._

_Je tiens à remercier LiliEhlm pour sa correction et ses petits commentaires... et tant pis si ça doit signifier que je vais me faire taper/manger/mordre/mutiler/autre chose de pas cool-cool)._

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 01<strong>** - Nouvelle affaire**

Quelque part dans l'Oregon, à mi-chemin entre Portland et Gresham, dans une vieille chambre de motel à l'aspect aussi engageant que les cuisines d'une grande enseigne de fast-food et à la décoration intérieure d'un type disco des plus douteux... se trouvaient les deux frères Winchester. Les seuls et uniques, ou presque. Dans la mesure où ils étaient, justement, au nombre de deux, la notion de "seul et unique" était à relativiser. Elle l'était davantage encore lorsque l'on daignait s'intéresser de plus près à leur histoire personnelle.

Le plus jeune, Samuel "_Sam_" Winchester, surfait sur le net. Une chance que la WiFi soit ici disponible et que la connexion ne soit, pour une fois, pas trop pourrie. Il en avait marre de devoir aller trouver refuge dans une bibliothèque ou un snack à chaque fois qu'il avait des recherches à faire ou du temps à tuer. Son frère aîné, Dean, s'entêtait quant à lui à dessiner encore et toujours le même arbre étrange tout en buvant régulièrement une longue rasade de whisky... le remède à tous les maux.

Les anges et les démons devraient sérieusement se mettre à la boisson. Le monde ne se porterait que mieux si les emplumés et leurs pseudos-ennemis avaient le coude un peu plus léger. Les guéguerres entre le soi-disant Bien et le tout aussi soi-disant Mal c'était dépassé ! Les gens ne croyaient même plus à tout ça alors pourquoi s'embêtaient ils encore à se taper dessus ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? À d'autres !

Les deux frères n'étaient, une fois n'est pas coutume (_malheureusement pour eux_), sur aucune chasse. Pas de fantôme qui effrayait la population ; pas de goule qui mangeait la population ; pas de vampire qui transformait ou vidait la population ; pas de loup-garou qui « _é-coeur-ait » _la population. Rien. Ni créatures, ni démons... ni anges du seigneurs qui mériteraient un séjour longue durée, mais tous frais payés, aux Enfers pour apprendre la politesse et le respect.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'inquiétaient. Ils ne craignaient pas de se retrouver, un beau matin, au chômage technique. C'eut été trop beau pour eux qui avaient, il faut bien l'avouer, plus tendance à cumuler les ennuis qu'autre chose. Sam et Dean avaient confiance et savaient que les ennuis arriveraient bien assez tôt... ils n'avaient encore jamais eu besoin d'aller chercher une créature et lui demander de se suicider pour leur faire plaisir. Pas besoin, non plus, de courir à corps perdus après les ennuis pour que ceux-ci les trouvent. _Un talent familial apparemment_.

- Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose !

Ils avaient beau avoir parfaitement conscience de leur malchance surréaliste, _ils avaient même dû être parmi les premiers au courant de cet état de fait_, cela n'empêchait manifestement pas Sam de se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une quelconque nouvelle affaire sur laquelle se pencher avec son frère. Pour une fois qu'ils allaient décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pour une fois qu'ils n'auraient pas à sauver le monde sous les conseils avisés d'une démone, d'un ange voire de l'autoproclamé Roi des démons ! Sam n'allaient certainement pas venir se plaindre.

Le fils cadet de la famille Winchester s'éloigna rapidement de l'écran de son laptop. Les mains posées de part et d'autre de la table, il commença à se balancer sur sa vieille chaise, légèrement bancale, sans même avoir l'air de se rendre compte de son geste. Son attention était désormais tournée vers son frère... frère qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas bronché et paraissait ne même pas avoir entendu les derniers mots prononcés par son cher _Sammy_.

- Dean ?

Étonnement et anormalement concentré, la langue coincée entre les dents, les sourcils froncés tant il devait s'appliquer, l'aîné n'accordait pas davantage attention à ce que souhaitait lui annoncer son cadet que précédemment. L'écouter ? Tss. Pour quoi faire ? D'autant plus que cet arbre obsédait, littéralement, l'aîné sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Ces branches s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il dessinait ça alors qu'il n'avait jamais montré le moindre talent pour les arts plastiques (et certainement pas pour ce genre de choses).

Les yeux de Dean se plissèrent. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu et c'était jamais bon signe, pour eux, quand ça arrivait. Nerveusement, l'homme commença à tourner les pages du calepin dans lequel il s'acharnait à gribouiller ce foutu végétal depuis tantôt. Sans surprise, il vit encore et toujours la même chose.

L'arbre et ses branches.

- Dean, réitéra Sam. Tu m'écoutes.

- J'ai déjà vu cet arbre, marmonna l'autre dans sa barbe imaginaire.

En d'autres termes ? « _Non, Sam, je ne t'écoute pas_ ». On faisait difficilement plus clair comme réponse.

- Dis, ça ne te dit rien ce machin ? Sammy ?

Le dit _Sammy_ soupira d'agacement. Il y avait vraiment des jours où le comportement de son frère le laissait pantois et lui donnait carrément envie d'aller se cogner la tête contre un mur... ou contre n'importe quelle autre surface suffisamment dure pour que le geste en vaille la peine. Il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, après tout. La curiosité de Sam, pourtant, était piquée. Il accepta donc de regarder l'étrange œuvre de son frère qui ne s'était, jusqu'à présent, jamais connu le moindre talent d'artiste. À moins, bien sur, qu'attirer les ennuis aussi sûrement qu'un hôpital les malades et le miel les guêpes relève de l'art. Pourquoi pas après tout.

L'ancien étudiant en droit fronça les sourcils, intrigué à son tour. Bien sûr que cet arbre lui disait quelque chose... et pour cause !

À toute allure, bien que ça ne soit pas encore suffisamment rapide à son humble avis (avis que personne ne lui demandait de donner) Sam se ré-intéressa à son ordinateur. Il fouilla rapidement dans les différents onglets de son navigateur toujours lancé et croisait les doigts pour rapidement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il comptait justement en parler à Dean, de cet arbre ! Il en aurait parlé à Dean si celui-ci n'avait pas été aussi fasciné par ce qu'il dessinait, encore et encore _et encore et encore_, depuis des heures.

- Là. Regarde.

Le plus jeune se leva sans oublier, au passage, d'embarquer l'ordinateur portable avec lui afin de pouvoir ensuite aller mettre l'objet juste sous le nez de son frère. Dean était, encore et toujours, affalé sur un des deux lits de la chambres, chaussures aux pieds, cochonneries grasses à gauche et whisky à droite. L'aîné, éberlué par ce qu'on venait de lui mettre sous le nez, laissait son regard aller de l'écran au calepin puis du calepin à l'écran.

Impossible.

Impossible et pourtant vrai.

Et puis... depuis quand impossible était encore possible pour les Winchester ?

- C'est à Beacon Hills, Californie, le renseigna Sam sans qu'il n'ait rien à lui demander. Et il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses, là-bas... comme par hasard.

- Jamais entendu de cas de possession d'arbre, grommela l'autre. Un esprit de la forêt, tu crois, ou une connerie du genre ?

- Dean, siffla le premier. Je suis sérieux. Il se passe vraiment des trucs pas net là-bas... et depuis des années, en plus, si j'en crois les rapports de police auxquels j'ai su accéder. Je comprends pas que personne soit encore allé voir.

L'ordinateur sur les genoux, son frère installé sur le bord du matelas et loin de se soucier du fait de respecter, ou non, la notion d'espace privé, Dean trouva pourtant encore le moyen de rouler des yeux et soupirer bruyamment. Génial. Ça allait même pas être une petite affaire « on arrive, on trouve, on zigouille, on se barre » ! C'était trop demander, un truc simple, pour une fois dans leur existence ?

- Quel genre de trucs ?

- En l'espace de deux jours y a deux adolescents, sans histoires apparentes, qui se sont fait tuer par un gang.

- Honnêtement, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans. Déjà, des ados sans histoires... ça existe pas. Puis des trucs de gang c'est plus fréquent qu'on le croit. Y a qu'à regarder les séries policières pour le voir. Regarde, l'année dernière, rien que dans l'état de New-York, il y a eu...

- Cesse de m'interrompre sans arrêt, claqua Sam. Au premier regard on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été tué par balle... mais le rapport du légiste semble pourtant dire qu'ils ont été transpercés.

- Tu veux dire poignardés, corrigea gentiment Dean.

Sam soupira. Quand son frère décidait de jouer à l'abruti de service, il ne le faisait décidément pas à moitié et prenait son rôle très à cœur. _Trop _à cœur, même. Agacé, le plus jeune reprit son portable afin de le manipuler plus facilement et peut-être ainsi faire comprendre à Dean que la situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse, pour ne pas dire critique.

D'un habile _contrôle-tabulation_ qui fit siffler Dean d'admiration, _quant à savoir si le geste était sincère ou juste moqueur_, pour ensuite laisser échapper, dans un petit ricanement, un « bravo champion ». Voilà qui répondait, au moins, aux précédentes interrogations de Sam.

- Non Dean. Je veux dire transpercés... avec un sabre.

S'il avait encore eu des doutes et des réserves quant au degré d'attention que lui accordait son aîné, et le niveau de crédibilité qu'il donnait à ses paroles... Sam n'en avait désormais plus le moindre. Dean était au moins aussi intrigué et intéressé que pouvait l'être son frère. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que transpercé signifiait transpercé. Pas dans leur monde. Pas dans _ce _monde.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les différents dossiers et témoignages et en m'appuyant sur le journal de papa, tu veux dire ? Je pencherais pour un, ou _des_ si on a pas de bol, Oni.

- Donc _des_ Oni, grogna Dean, à l'écoute.

- Ça collerait plutôt bien, poursuivit Sam sans tenir compte de l'intervention, inutile, de son frère. D'autant plus qu'un agent du FBI a fait circuler un portrait robot après avoir été agressé par un samouraï ou un ninja... et que ça ressemble étrangement à un Oni, justement.

Aucun des Winchester ne parla au cours des quelques précieuses secondes qui suivirent. Le plus habile avec les nouvelles technologies, et notamment internet, venait de faire apparaître le fameux portrait robot sur l'écran. Étaient-ils encore en droit de se demander à quoi ils allaient avoir à faire ? Pas vraiment non.

- Qu'est-ce que des démons japonais iraient foutre en Californie, sérieux ? Excepté leur job de démon mais... mais ils ont le Japon pour ça, mince à la fin ! Comme si on avait pas déjà assez à faire avec nos démons_ à nous_ et les gugusses de l'autre, là-haut, qui sont encore plus démoniaques que les démons.

- Sauf Castiel, corrigea Sam.

- Ouais. Fin... je suis pas encore trop sur de ça.

Sam soupira. La présence éventuelle, ou non éventuelle, d'Oni dans cette ville n'était pas la seule chose d'étrange et alarmante qu'il avait pu détecter... et ce en se contentant de lire en diagonale quelques rapports de police. Quelque chose clochait à Beacon Hills.

Quelque chose qui aurait dû, depuis bien longtemps, alerter et attirer des chasseurs.

- Peu de temps avant ça, beaucoup d'animaux ont agit bizarrement ; une fillette, qui a vécu pendant dix ans dans la forêt et que tout le monde pensait morte, est réapparue comme par magie et en parfaite santé en prime ; des meurtres rapprochés, douze en tout, avec le même modus operandi et en un laps de temps vraiment restreint qui plus est... ce qui est bizarre pour une ville comme Beacon Hills qui compte seulement quelques dizaines de milliers d'habitants ; y a aussi plusieurs témoins qui parlent de personnes paralysées l'espace de quelques heures ; des meurtres réguliers aux environs de la pleine lune... y a environ un an et demi il y a eu une autre vague de meurtres... mais l'enquête à été close. La police a supposé que c'était l'oeuvre d'une tarée qui s'est donnée la mort dans la maison de ses anciennes victimes. Et si y avait que ça... je pense que c'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Dean, qui avait attentivement écouté tout ce que Sam avait à lui apprendre sur ce qui se tramait à Beacon Hills, et qui ne l'avait plus interrompu une seule fois bien que l'envie s'en faisait lourdement sentir, se leva... et sourit à son frère.

- Sam...

- Nous partons à la chasse, termina le cadet d'un air faussement fataliste. Une _vraie_ chasse, pour une fois.

- Non. Nous allons voir Garth.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, idiot. Tu trouves pas ça complètement dingue qu'aucun chasseur soit allé voir ce qui se passait à « Beacon Hills, Californie » ? Depuis quand des Oni, des maisons hantées, des loup-garou, des changeurs de peau et des sacrifices humains n'attirent plus nos amis chasseurs ? Allons voir pourquoi eux ne vont pas voir... alors qu'ils doivent même pas sauver le monde.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le premier chapitre (sans blagues !). N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez apprécié ou pas... :)<em>

_A bientôt_ !


	2. Beacon Hills, Californie

_Bonjour, bonjour_  
><em>Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre mardi mais on va dire que c'est à cause des examens (de toutes façons c'est à cause des examens) mais pour compenser de nombreuses petites scènes seront intégrées alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas pré... fin bref.<em>  
><em>J'ai été on ne peut plus contente de lire vos reviews et je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde (normalement). Si vous avez des questions, des inquiétudes ou que sais-je... n'hésitez surtout pas.<em>  
><em>Comme on a pu me le demander à plusieurs reprises : Castiel sera bel et bien présent. Il arrivera incessamment sous peu.<em>  
><em>Je tiens à remercier, une fois de plus, LiliEhlm même si elle aime pas ça...<em>

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 02<strong>** - Beacon Hills, Californie**

Sam regardait du coin de l'œil son frère qui n'avait de cesse de triturer, encore et encore, le col de son vieux tee-shirt. Depuis qu'ils étaient plantés là, comme deux cloches, devant cette porte, Dean ne s'arrêtait plus ! Le plus jeune Winchester, mais certainement pas le plus petit, loin s'en faut d'ailleurs, soupira. Il était blasé. Profondément et désespérément blasé par le comportement de son aîné. S'il n'eût pas s'agit là de faire montre d'un singulier manque de savoir-vivre, Sam aurait très probablement encastré depuis longtemps la tête de son très cher frère dans cette porte qui leur faisait encore obstacle. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ? Enfin, d'un coup deux coups, plutôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, déjà ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fou là ? Grogna Dean. Depuis quand on rend visite à Garth ? Notre pote le loup-garou. On pouvait pas se contenter de... je sais pas moi... passer un coup de fil... comme tout le monde ?

- C'est ce que je t'ai suggéré à peu près tous les cents kilomètres.

Silence.

Silence de mort, même. Mais c'était bien, parfois, de bénéficier de quelques instants de silence. Ça évitait ainsi aux gens de continuer à débiter des conneries plus grosses qu'eux... ou de s'entêter à creuser un trou, immense tant qu'à faire, dans lequel ils pourraient ensuite aller se terrer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce qui risquait fort d'être pour demain si les Winchester se mettaient à faire comme tout le monde et creusaient des trous inutiles.

Silence, donc.

Dean fronça les sourcils, grimaça, hocha la tête d'un air à peu près convaincu et finit par accorder le présent point à son frère. Il n'aurait, de toutes façons, pas pu faire autrement. Sammy le méritait et avait, effectivement, dû proposer d'appeler Garth au lieu de faire un détour par chez lui... mais pas plus d'une ou deux fois !

- Sam ? Dean ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

o o o

Installés autour d'un bon repas, même s'il s'agissait là d'un concept bien relatif, tous se restauraient. Le silence ambiant était palpable. Enfin autant qu'un silence puisse l'être... c'est-à-dire pas des masses, si on s'en tenait au sens premier. Garth, Sam et Dean étaient les plus gênés, les plus mal à l'aise. Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu que tous les autres s'avéraient être des loups-garous mangeant à la même table que deux chasseurs lourdement armés et bien entraînés. Les Winchester ne savaient pas comment aborder le pourquoi de leur venue aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas qu'une visite de courtoisie. Ce n'était jamais qu'une visite de courtoisie avec eux.

Comment pouvait-on décemment demander à un ex-chasseur loup-garou (et non pas un chasseur de loup-garou, attention) pourquoi personne n'était encore allé chasser des loups-garous, justement, et autres joyeusetés dans une ville lointaine... mais pas trop. Sérieux, quoi, ça se faisait vraiment pas !

Alors si en plus ça signifiait devoir gâcher le repas...

- Bon, les gars... si vous me disiez vraiment ce qui se passe là, fini par demander Garth. Vous êtes pas juste venus pour...

- Un casse-dalle sanguinolent ? Suggéra Dean, une fois de plus rattrapé par son extrême bonté et son raffinement aujourd'hui presque légendaire. Non. Non, pas vraiment.

Son frère, leur ami et la famille, non psychopathe il va sans dire, de ce dernier soupirèrent de concert. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse escomptée. Dommage. Il aurait au moins eu le mérite de tenter sa chance.

- On se demandait si tu... si tu avais encore des liens avec les autres groupes de chasseurs de la région, interrogea finalement Sam, quelque peu hésitant dans sa manière d'expliquer la situation.

Garth eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Il s'avéra être plus instinctif qu'autre chose mais était, tout de même, on ne peut plus réel et à prendre en considération. Les mots du Winchester ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Touché, coulé, comme on dit. Il venait de se faire trahir par sa gestuelle aussi malhabile que dans leurs souvenirs

Les frères n'avaient, dès à présent, plus guère besoin d'une réponse formelle et formulée. Garth avait encore quelques relations dans le milieu et saurait très probablement répondre à leurs questions. Ils avaient frappé à la bonne porte.

- Pourquoi, bafouilla tout de même l'ancien chasseur, un peu maladroit dans sa manière de faire.

- Pour une réunion tupperware, Garth. Pour une réunion tupperware. Quoi d'autre ?

Sam donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son frère. Tout le monde le remarqua et l'entendit mais personne ne dit rien. À l'exception du premier concerné qui glapit de surprise, quoi d'autre, et foudroya son cadet du regard. L'amour d'un Winchester n'avait pas davantage de prix que celui d'un frère... mais était bien plus vache, par contre. Difficile de tout concilier.

- On a peut-être une nouvelle affaire, se corrigea donc Dean.

- Une affaire genre « la fin du monde est proche » comme il vous en tombe toujours sur le coin de la figure ou une affaire genre... une affaire.

- Une affaire genre une affaire mais une affaire énorme. Tellement énorme qu'on s'est dit que tu saurais peut-être nous dire pourquoi personne s'en est encore mêlé... n'importe quel chasseur prendrait son pied en allant bosser là-bas.

Garth et les siens se regardèrent discrètement. Ils pensaient apparemment tous à la même chose, d'office. Restait à déterminer si leur même chose était la même chose que la chose de leurs invités. Probablement pas. Le hasard ne pouvait pas si bien faire les choses. Il ne faisait, en fait, jamais bien les choses tout court, ce maudit hasard.

- Tu connais Beacon Hills, Californie ?

Pas de détours. Pas de chichis. Pas de chemins parallèles et tortueux. Pas de langues de bois. Dean venait, encore une fois, de faire montre de tout son tact. Tous leurs hôtes se figèrent. Apparemment, leur même chose était la même chose que la chose des Winchester. Qui l'eût cru ? Les yeux de Garth n'osaient désormais plus guère croiser ceux de Sam et Dean. Rivés sur la table, la nappe avait à présent accaparé son entière attention.

Il y avait donc bel et bien un truc qui clochait dans ce petit patelin Californien. Une belle grosse affaire les attendait, leur tendait les bras même. Ils allaient littéralement s'éclater si elle s'avérait être au niveau de leurs espérances et des craintes de leurs hôtes.

- N'y allez pas, murmura Bess, l'épouse de Garth. N'y allez surtout pas.

Et bah tiens ! Comme si ce n'était pas précisément là la chose à ne surtout pas dire si l'on avait pour objectif de décourager ces deux-là de foncer dans le tas. Comme si la louve ne venait pas d'achever de titiller leur curiosité et raviver la flamme de leurs élans suicidaires. La mort devait leur manquer, c'était pas possible autrement !

Sans crier gare, la tête de Garth alla rencontrer le bois de la table, rappelant d'ailleurs au bon vouloir de chacun la petite balle d'argent qui pendait autour de son cou. Un petit son plaintif quitta les lèvres de l'ancien chasseur qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Garth ? S'étonna Sam, bienveillant et gentil Sam. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- Si vous y allez, une météorite va s'abattre sur vous.

Si la situation n'avait déjà pas vraiment sens aux yeux des frères – _qui pensaient que Garth et les siens allaient simplement leur rire au nez ; leur dire que les chasseurs étaient une espèce qui ne courait pas les rues (enfin techniquement si mais ce n'était qu'une expression) malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser et qu'ils ne pouvaient, de ce fait, décemment pas jouer sur tous les fronts à la fois –_ n'en avait désormais plus le moindre. Ils savaient, aussi nombreux qu'ils pouvaient être, ce qui se tramait à Beacon Hills.

- Une... météorite, répéta Dean, sceptique et le dévisageant d'un air «_ t'en as trop pris, gros _». Carrément ?

- Ils. Ils attirent les ennuis aussi sûrement que deux Winchester de ma connaissance. Imaginez ce qui va se passer si ces deux Winchester y vont ! Les léviathans, Lucifer, le Purgatoire... tout ça... ça sera rien du tout comparé à ce qui va se passer. Rien du tout.

- Tu dis juste pourquoi, nous, on ne devrait pas y aller, fit remarquer l'aîné. Pas pourquoi aucun chasseur n'est allé y faire un peu de ménage.

Un nouveau petit couinement du côté de chez Garth agaça magistralement Dean, qui se garda pourtant de faire le moindre commentaire. La curiosité de Sam et son frère n'avait de cesse de croître depuis leur arrivée et il était hors de question de vexer ceux qui pourraient les aider à y voir un peu plus clair.

S'ils n'étaient pas encore devenus suffisamment insouciants pour ne pas être amenés à se remettre en question, quelques petites secondes, et se demander s'ils étaient capables de faire quelque chose là-bas... Prudence avait eut tôt fait de céder sa place au désir d'aller jeter un bref coup d'œil à cette ville aux multiples créatures, dont des êtres (ou des pas êtres) rares sur le sol américain. Ou même en dehors !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y aller. Une famille y est déjà installée. No problemo.

Tous les loups-garous eurent le même frisson d'effroi à ces simples mots. Qu'importe ce qui allait suivre, ça ne serait certainement pas fort réjouissant. Une telle réaction ne pouvait être signe de bon présage et était très loin de sonner comme un « no problemo ».

- Les Argent. C'est une des plus vieilles familles de chasseurs et sont sans pitié, paraît. Ils ont leurs propres règles ; leur propre code ; leur propre réseau de chasseurs ; y se mêlent absolument pas aux autres et... Walker c'était rien à côté du patriarche. Vous voulez pas y aller, les gars, j'vous assure.

Sam et Dean ne l'écoutaient pourtant déjà plus.

Le nom de la fameuse famille avait fait tilt chez eux. Si leur mémoire était bonne, et Dieu savait (ou peut-être pas) qu'elle l'était (quand ils le voulaient), alors Argent était un nom qui était régulièrement apparu dans les quelques rapports de police qu'ils avaient pu prendre le temps de lire avant de se mettre en route.

- Et, à tout hasard, est-ce que le nom de Hale vous dit quelques chose ?

- Non.

Autrement dit ? Oui.

- Les gars... sérieux... n'y allez pas. Foncer tête baissée vers le danger, c'est votre truc mais là... c'est à un autre niveau.

Quoi de plus plaisant que l'aventure ?

L'interdit, pour sur.

o o o

Sam s'était endormi peu de temps après avoir dépassé Phoenix, ce qui lui faisait un petit roupillon de cinq bonnes heures. C'était tout sauf négligeable.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre de l'impala, la bouche fort intelligemment entrouverte et une narine désagréablement sifflante, le cadet Winchester était loin d'avoir fière allure. Très loin, même. Toutefois, son frère n'avait pas encore daigné le réveiller.

Après s'être finalement garé juste en face du lycée de Beacon Hills. C'était là une école on ne peut plus banale et typiquement américaine. Des groupes d'élèves épars, tantôt entrants, tantôt sortants, tantôt adossés contre un mur, tantôt allongés dans l'herbe, tantôt installés à une table de pique-nique... la vie suivait son petit train-train. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas des morts en séries parmi leurs camarades de classe.

Dean regarda un instant son cadet. Sammy s'était endormi alors qu'il était supposé jouer au copilote et lui indiquer la route. Le fourbe avait préféré s'assoupir plutôt que chercher à aider son aîné à s'orienter pour trouver cette maison de l'horreur, il exagérait à peine, le plus rapidement possible.

Il fallait vraiment que les habitants songent à investir dans des panneaux de signalisation pour aider les non-locaux à trouver leur chemin parce que là... ça n'allait tout simplement pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'avait pas, de base déjà, galéré pour trouver la ville toute entière ! Y avait pas que le lycée qui était mal indiqué mais bien tout Beacon Hills. C'était bien plus pratique comme ça.

- Debout Aurore, ricana le plus vieux en donnant un coup dans le ventre de son passager.

Sam n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Quelques mots, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des insultes, quittèrent ses lèvres alors qu'il bougeait afin de tourner le dos au conducteur... mais il ne se réveilla pas.

- FBI ? US Marshall ? Anti-gang ? Inspecteur des bikinis ? Énuméra donc Dean, certain que le dernier élément ferait mouche.

- Y a des lycéens dans un lycée, marmonna le second.

- Je vois ça, ouais.

La belle au bois dormant secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques temps, le temps de s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour. Toujours coincé dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Sam chercha ensuite à s'étirer mais cela s'avéra être un échec.

- Lycées égal lycéens. Égal adolescents. Égal je-vais-examiner-la carte. Égal... on oublie les bikinis, Dean.

- De toutes façons je l'ai plus. Frank l'a détruite en me foutant une claque au passage.

o o o

- Salut les jeunes, sourit Sam. Je vous dérange pas trop ?

- Si on réponds que si, il se passera quoi ? Marmonna un des gosses, avachi sur la table de pique-nique et sans même daigner tourner la tête vers lui. Vous allez repartir ?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, peu importait les nuances qu'un fin connaisseur saurait y dénicher, donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin et le regardait d'un œil clairement réprobateur. Elle ne présenta, cependant, pas la moindre excuse pour les propos, quelque peu maladroits, tenus par son ami. Qui qu'elle fut, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas à le faire.

La demoiselle n'avait, pour l'heure, pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être cet homme mais elle sentait que, quelque soit la réponse à cette question, cela ne lui plairait pas. Des nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills ? Ça n'était jamais quelque chose de bon. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'un nouveau venu, seul, ne le soit pas davantage. Et surtout pas s'il venait directement leur parler.

- Je suis un cousin d'Allison.

- Bah voyons, railla le même gamin que précédemment. Pourquoi vous êtes pas allé voir votre oncle, dans ce cas ?

Sam fut légèrement pris de court par cette remarque. En règle générale, lorsqu'il devait s'entretenir avec des adolescents, ces derniers ne remettaient pas en doute ses mensonges. Probablement le devraient-ils, d'ailleurs, mais ils ne le faisaient pas.

Le lycéen, ou l'étudiant, lambda agissait de manière bien imprudente ; lui parlait ouvertement de tout et de rien (y compris de ses dernières peines de cœur). Et cette confiance pouvait parfois aller très loin dans la mesure où, souvent, on allait jusqu'à leur permettre d'entrer inspecter la maison du défunt.

En fait, qu'importait leurs mensonges... ils étaient crus, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- On-je ne l'ai pas trouvé, donc...

- Donc, spontanément, vous êtes venu au lycée où étudiait votre cousine... pour chercher votre oncle ?

- Euh, oui.

- Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à son enterrement ? Et à celui de votre tante ? Et à celui de sa tante ? Vous étiez où, ces derniers mois, quand toute sa famille disparaissait petit à petit ? Quand sa vie volait en éclat ? Et la vie de votre oncle par la même occasion.

Le plus jeune des Winchester, aussi perdu que quelques minutes auparavant, hocha la tête. Après un dernier sourire à l'attention de ce petit groupe, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace, Sam tourna les talons. Sans particulièrement presser le pas, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il allait retrouver son aîné qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

À voir la mine déconfite de Samuel en ouvrant sa portière, Dean su immédiatement que celui-ci venait de faire chou blanc.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Soupira-t-il.

- Méfie-toi de celui qui est assis près de la rousse, grommela Sam. Il est plus futé qu'il en a l'air. Il... a... posé toutes les questions qu'un ado devrait poser quand un inconnu vient leur poser des questions sur leur amie morte.

- Hey, moi aussi j'suis futé.

- Non.

Dean eut le cran de paraître offensé suite à cette réponse. Pour la peine, il infligea une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

Ils se chamaillaient une fois encore, ce n'était plus aussi souvent qu'avant mais ça restait tout de même suffisamment souvent. Ainsi était leur dynamique. Ils avaient eu du mal à la trouver ; avaient eu du mal à s'adapter à l'autre ; avaient souvent pris leurs clics et leurs clacs pour foutre le camp... mais ils avaient toujours fini par se retrouver et se chamailler de nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>Ici s'achève le second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez apprécié ou pas apprécié (ça compte aussi après tout)<em>

_A bientôt_ !


	3. Stiles

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Poster le week-end est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, non ? Si. Donc voilà, je pense que c'est réglé :)._  
><em>Merci, encore une fois, pour vos reviews, vos remarques et tout ça !<em>_ Si vous avez des questions, des inquiétudes ou que sais-je... n'hésitez surtout pas._

_Je tiens à remercier, une fois de plus, LiliEhlm même si elle aime pas ça..._

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 03<strong>** - Stiles**

- Je peux m'installer ?

Le gamin installé auprès de la rouquine, et qui devait donc être celui qui avait terrorisé son frère (même si c'était, quand même, un peu beaucoup dire) se redressa légèrement sur son banc. Alors qu'un instant plus tôt il était encore affalé sur la table de pique-nique, le menton négligemment appuyé sur son sac de cours qu'il serrait fermement et intervenait de temps en temps dans la discussion en cours... l'adolescent retrouva, tout à coup, une position plus correcte et, il faut bien l'admettre nettement moins inconfortable. De bas en haut, il jaugea ensuite le nouvel arrivant et fronça de suite les sourcils.

L'arrivée de ce deuxième zozo ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pouvait penser du premier. Un affabulateur de première. Un menteur un brin idiot. Un crétin qui pensait que les adolescents étaient nécessairement des abrutis. Erreur, mon cher, erreur.

Même Scott devait sentir qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net, encore une fois. Gigantor et l'autre, celui juste en face d'eux, se suivaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas être ensemble ! À peine le premier parti que le second débarquait ? Bah voyons !

- Non.

Un autre lycéen, un à la mâchoire légèrement de travers, grimaça suite à cette réponse. Installé juste en face de celui qui gênait un peu (juste un peu) et compliquait les choses (un peu plus que juste un peu), il dut donner un coup de pied à son ami pour le faire taire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en déduisit Dean en les voyant s'agiter sous la table.

Le Stiles qu'il connaissait depuis des années était un Stiles parfaitement capable de se montrer désagréable, et bien comme il faut s'il-vous-plaît. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Scott n'avait juste pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait beau ne plus être sous l'emprise du Nogitsune depuis quelques semaines, il continuait pourtant à se comporter étrangement. Certes, il ne tuait plus personne... mais tout était encore loin d'être rose au paradis.

Peut-être que l'esprit ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous... ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il avait, simplement, laissé des traces indélébiles sur l'âme de son ami de toujours et, toujours peut-être, peut-être était-il temps que Scott se fasse à cette idée.

Dean, lui, était loin de tous ces tracas là et souriait discrètement. Il était certain d'avoir raison et d'avoir parfaitement identifié le lycéen contre lequel son frère l'avait mis en garde. L'adolescent n'avait pourtant pas l'air bien inquiétant. À peine une minute après s'être redressé, qu'il était de nouveau à moitié allongé sur la table, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec la fermeture de son sac, les yeux pratiquement clos et l'air d'avoir envie de se trouver n'importe où... excepté là où il était.

Il avait pas l'air bien méchant, en plus, ce gamin. Il se contentait de se comporter comme n'importe lequel de ses congénères, stupidement. Un « non » et une paire de regards mauvais, c'était loin d'être la fin du monde ; surtout pas pour deux chasseurs qui avaient réellement pratiqué la fin du monde, qui plus est. Fallait pas déconner !

L'aîné Winchester était en train de commettre une grosse, très grosse, erreur de jugement. Il ne le saurait que trop tard. Il le savait toujours trop tard, de toute façon.

- Je suis...

- Un cousin d'Allison, supposa immédiatement Stiles, moqueur.

- Aiden.

- Encore pire, se désola l'adolescent en le regardant d'un air navré. S'il-vous-plaît, quand vous inventez un mensonge et que vous cherchez à vous faire passer pour de la famille... cherchez à être cohérents, faites des recherches sur ces personnes et... et apprenez qu'Aiden n'avait pas de famille à part son frère jumeau. Enfin, il a probablement eut de la famille avant mais ça... bah c'était avant. Soyez gentil et fichez le camp. Maintenant.

Les deux filles installées autour de la table tournèrent, pratiquement en même temps, la tête vers celui qui ne pipait mot. Les trois camarades du garçon qui parlait n'avaient, pour l'instant, pas pris une seule fois la parole. Ils attendaient visiblement qu'un autre le fasse à leur place. Cet autre semblait être le malheureux bagarreur.

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit... Stiles reprenait.

- Partez, répéta l'adolescent en agitant son téléphone qui était, jusqu'alors, posé à quelques centimètres de lui. Ou j'appelle mon père. Et la police. Les deux en même temps. En un seul coup de fil.

Dean devait bien l'admettre... il était plutôt difficile de ne pas faire demi-tour lorsque c'était demandé de manière aussi courtoise. Un faux sourire collé au visage, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, le chasseur faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble et des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Ces ados ne devaient rien voir, rien savoir ; rien de plus que ce qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Pas grand-chose, donc. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Moins détendu qu'à son arrivée, le plus vieux des Winchester commençait cependant à se dire que cette rencontre n'avait, peut-être, pas été aussi catastrophique que ça n'y paraissait au premier abord. Et au deuxième. D'accord, il n'avait pas pu les interroger en bonne et due forme. D'accord, il était loin d'être plus avancé qu'en partant de chez Garth, il semblait même avoir reculé en fait. D'accord, il avait joliment été envoyer chier par un gosse. D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. Pourtant, il n'en était pas ressorti les mains totalement vides.

Ces quatre-là étaient définitivement sur sa liste de suspects. Surtout l'autre, là, celui avec la grande langue qui en ratait pas une ! Peu importait ce qui se passait réellement à Beacon Hills, quelles créatures s'amusaient à semer la zizanie, Dean était à peu près certain que Sam et lui recroiseraient rapidement ce petit groupe d'amis. Trop rapidement, même.

- T'as rien su en tirer non plus, hein, sourit Sammy, pas vraiment étonné.

- C'est le fils d'un flic.

- Tu penses que...

- Ouais, coupa de suite Dean. Je pense que c'est le fils de l'agent qui avait été attaqué par un Oni. Ou peut-être même pas par un Oni, pour ce qu'on en sait.

Sam fronça les sourcils. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il interrogea son frère du regard ; l'invitait à en dire davantage.

- Tomber sur deux fantômes au même endroit, c'est pas de bol. Mais là ? Sammy... Oni, loup-garou, sacrifices humains, fantômes, démons... ça fait un peu gros, tu crois pas ?

- Et tu penses à quoi, alors ?

- Je sais pas. Mais des Oni, Sam. En Californie ?

- On a eu pire.

Les mains serrées autour du volant, Dean accorda un point à son frangin. Ils avaient eu pire, oui. C'était pas pour autant une raison pour penser que pire était systématiquement imaginable.

o o o

Quand Stiles arriva au coin de la rue, il remarqua de suite quelque chose de bizarre ; quelque chose qui sortait, un peu trop, de l'ordinaire extraordinaire qui était sien depuis quelques temps. Voir une impala garée à quelques maisons de chez soi n'avait, fondamentalement, pas grand chose d'étrange. Ceci dit, « pas grand chose d'étrange » c'était pas synonyme de « strictement rien d'étrange ».

Aucun de ses voisins n'avaient d'impala ; aucun de ses voisins n'auraient jamais d'impala ; aucun de ses voisins n'avaient, dans leur cercle de connaissance, de personne en conduisant une... du moins, c'est ce que pensait Stiles. Ceci, ajouté au fait qu'il y avait, justement, eu la même impala ce midi, stationnée devant le lycée, au moment même où les deux « cousins » étaient venus faire leur numéro... ça faisait qu'il devenait parfaitement légitime de se poser quelques questions. Si si.

Stiles se gara donc, lui aussi, légèrement à l'écart de chez lui. Évidemment, il ne le fit pas de suite. Ça ne se passa qu'après qu'il eut pesé le pour et le contre de son idée de génie ; et après avoir rapidement éliminé l'idée, nettement moins de génie cette fois, consistant à appeler son père à la rescousse « Papa ? Y a une voiture qui est garée dans la rue. Je trouve ça bizarre, tu vois. Tu peux venir voir, s'il-te-plaît ? » c'était quand même assez moyen.

L'adolescent arrêta sa jeep à quelques maisons de la sienne. Il remerciait silencieusement ses voisins qui travaillaient encore et ne pourraient ainsi pas se poser la moindre petite question. Stiles chercha ensuite à voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans la voiture suspecte mais, de là où il était, il ne pouvait voir grand chose. Tant pis. Au diable la prudence ! Il allait foncer dans le tas, tête baissée et advienne que pourra.

Tel le héros d'un mauvais divertissement, Stiles avançait à moitié plié, voire à quatre pattes. Loin de se dire que son comportement paraissait plus suspect que discret, il contournait les maisons, piétinait les jardins et chantonnait une musique d'un film d'action quelconque. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. La vie ne devenait, ni plus ni moins, qu'un immense plateau, grandeur nature, lorsque l'on avait massacré des innocents pour le plaisir malsain d'un japonais immatériel.

Si son mauvais pressentiment était juste, et il l'était forcément, alors les deux énergumènes qui étaient venus leur tenir la jambe et leur raconter des bobards pendant la pause déjeuné devaient être en train de mettre leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas. Ils avaient déjà dû fouiller le bureau de son père ainsi que, plus brièvement par contre, toutes les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussé. Gigantor et l'autre étaient certainement occupés à fouiller l'étage maintenant. Pas de chance, c'était précisément là que se trouvait la chambre du lycéen ; ainsi que toutes ses affaires ; et son tableau de recherche ; et son ordinateur... Ordinateur qu'il n'avait pas pensé à reverrouiller avant de partir au lycée ce matin. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'on entre illégalement chez lui, après tout.

Doucement, et tel comportement n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, l'adolescent passa par la porte de derrière. Qu'il bénissait le jour où il avait trouvé utile d'avoir la clé de la cuisine sur son trousseau. Dire que Scott et son paternel trouvaient que ce n'était là rien de plus qu'une idée stupide. Ah ah ! Après un passage éclair dans le hall d'entrée, Stiles monta les marches des escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, chaussures en main afin de limiter le bruit de ses pas. L'oreille tendue, il se désolait de ne pas avoir l'ouïe fine d'un lycanthrope, ça aurait pu être bien pratique.

Les doigts serrés autour de la poignée de la porte, fermée, de sa chambre, Stiles inspira un grand coup avant d'enfin oser la baisser. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, plus folle que courageuse, il entra en quatrième vitesse dans sa pièce, non sans brandir la batte de base-ball qu'il avait été chercher dans le porte-parapluie de l'entrée. Comme quoi, il avait eu raison de l'y laisser « au cas où » et les deux mauvaises langues qu'étaient Scott et son paternel pouvaient définitivement aller se recoucher.

- Wow, wow. Tout doux, réagit instantanément l'intrus, les bras s'agitant devant lui comme si ça allait désarmer l'adolescent. Tu devrais poser ça.

- Si vous cherchez Ethan, il est dans mon tiroir à chaussettes. Le second, en bas à droite.

Dean foudroya du regard celui qui venait, une fois de plus, de se payer sa tête. Il n'était, certes, pas vraiment en état de faire des manières et dire quoi que ce soit mais peu lui importait. On venait de le déranger pendant sa fouille et il n'aimait pas ça. Absolument pas. La situation lui déplaisait d'autant plus que, normalement, Sam aurait dû l'avertir de l'arrivée plus qu'imminente du propriétaire des lieux. Quelle efficacité !

- Tu es le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills.

- Bien vu, Sherlock.

Le Winchester soupira de soulagement. Au moins, ce gamin un peu trop malin pour leur bien n'était pas le fils de l'agent du FBI. Dean n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir de nouveau affaire à ces derniers. Le plus tard serait le mieux ; jamais, l'idéal auquel il n'osait aspirer. Fuir, encore et toujours, n'avait rien de particulièrement plaisant ; surtout lorsqu'il leur fallait fuir pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient même pas commis mais, plutôt, empêché d'avoir lieu. Bonjour la reconnaissance ! Mais allez donc expliquer aux forces de l'ordre, et au reste du monde par la même occasion, ce que vous faites exactement. Ils vous riront au nez et vous feront interner dans l'instant.

- Vous allez venir vous asseoir sur cette chaise, ordonna Stiles d'un ton sans appel et désignant le siège rangé près de son bureau. Puis vous allez mettre ça à votre poignet, l'attacher au tiroir de mon bureau... et ne pas me faire chier en essayant de m'entuber.

L'adolescent lança une paire de menottes, sortie tout droit de son sac de cours, à son futur prisonnier qui le regardait faire, plus intrigué qu'inquiet. Pourquoi diable ce gamin se baladait-il avec une paire de menottes sur lui ? Est-ce que le shérif était au courant que son fils lui avait subtilisé du matériel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, nom d'un chien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si je refuse ? Interrogea Dean, décidé à ne pas obtempérer. M'assommer avec ta batte ?

- Asseyez-vous.

- Tu comptes appeler ton père, peut-être ?

- Asseyez-vous.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vas faire, comprit le chasseur. C'est normal tu sais. Tu es encore jeune. T'es innocent. T'es...

Dean était pourtant sur le point d'apprendre une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt ; qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même. « Toujours se méfier d'un fils de shérif armé d'une batte de base-ball et qui cachait des menottes au milieu de ses affaires de cours surtout si celui-ci venait de vous trouver en train de fouiller sa piaule de fond en comble quelques heures après que vous lui ayez sorti des bobards _»_. c'était une leçon longue, pas particulièrement facile mais qu'il était pratique de connaître si on ne voulait pas se prendre un coup de batte de base-ball (justement) dans les jambes.

- Aoutch ! S'insurgea-t-il. T'es taré ?

- Vous m'avez agressé, répliqua Stiles, catégorique. Je me suis défendu.

- Je t'ai même pas touché, siffla Dean en sautillant jusqu'à la chaise.

L'instant d'après, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment le gosse s'y était pris, même sil en avait une petite idée, Dean se trouvait menotté au tiroir du bureau. Tiroir qui, il venait de le fouiller, ne contenait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Une boîte pratiquement pleine de préservatifs, quelques stylos s'accrochaient à des morceaux de laine, des ciseaux et quelques cartouches de jeux-vidéos pas forcément de première jeunesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Marmonna le chasseur en sentant qu'on lui faisait les poches.

- Je prends votre portable pour que vous appeliez votre frère afin de lui dire de se ramener ici, expliqua, sans détours, Stiles. Vous allez lui dire exactement ce que je vous dis et tout se passera bien. On deviendra amis et je ne vous blesserais pas. Plus.

- Mon frère ?

- Grand, brun, l'air un peu niais... Cousin d'Allison.

L'hyperactif sourit en voyant les épaules de son interlocuteur s'affaisser.

- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allait pas remarquer la ressemblance ? Sérieusement, les gars... vous vous êtes tirés tout seul une balle dans le pied, en plus. Deux cousins qui débarquent en moins de dix minutes au lycée, c'est un peu gros, non ? À la limite, à la limite hein, si vous étiez tous les deux les cousins de la même personne mais là... l'un puis l'autre... en même temps... au même endroit ? J'allais dire que c'est un peu stupide mais non, même pas, c'est complètement stupide.

Difficile, très difficile, de ne pas lui céder ce point.

- Bon alors... Cas ou Sammy, réfléchit Stiles. Je suppose que c'est Sammy. Votre frère, c'est Sammy, hein ? Pas Cas. Cas, ça doit être un de vos seuls amis, vu votre répertoire. Et encore... vous lui envoyez jamais de SMS et lui téléphonez jamais ?

Le lycéen posa l'appareil sur l'oreille de son prisonnier. Dean le regardait faire du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer de cette manière. Depuis quand Dean Winchester se faisait-il aussi bêtement capturer par un adolescent ? Depuis aujourd'hui apparemment. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Vous allez répéter ce que je dis.

- Il saura que ce n'est pas moi qui parle.

- Si je vous laisse parler vous allez utiliser un code ou je sais pas quoi. Je lis et regarde la télé, vous savez. Il le saura pas, assura le premier. Votre Sammy ne saura rien du tout. À part que vous êtes idiot et que vous vous êtes fait choper par un ado. La honte.

Le chasseur soupira, obéit et... et fut bien forcé d'admettre que le lycéen était doué. Vraiment doué. Stiles avait non seulement réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire un chasseur entraîné sans avoir à vraiment lui nuire personnellement, même si la jambe du prisonnier continuait à le lancer ; il avait également réussi à attirer Sam que même que celui-ci puisse se douter qu'il était en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, Dean priait pour que ça ne soit pas de manière littérale... et le gosse réussissait encore à rester maître de ses émotions.

Définitivement sur sa liste de suspects, celui-là.

- Adderall ? Repéra Dean en zyeutant la table de chevet. T'es hyperactif ?

- Je suis surtout en position de force par rapport à vous, trancha Stiles.

L'espace d'un instant, bref mais non pas moins réel, le chasseur eut l'impression que tout ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette chambre n'était pas vraiment normal. Enfin si, ça l'était, normal, mais pour un chasseur... ce que n'était certainement pas cet adolescent. Le petit Stilinski savait peut-être comment obtenir satisfaction, se servir d'une batte de base-ball pour frapper des inconnus et les menotter à un bureau mais il ne contrôlait pas pour autant la situation. Il était dépassé et se contentait de suivre son instinct.

- Dean ?

- Sammy, je suppose ? Sourit Stiles en souriant au nouvel arrivant. Je vous propose d'aller vous installer près de votre frère et de faire comme il a fait, un peu plus gentiment que lui par contre, et d'enfiler ceci.

OK.

Deux paires de menottes.

Il y avait vraiment un truc de pas net.

o o o

Stiles n'avait de cesse de demander aux deux frères qui ils étaient ; ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à Beacon Hills ; pourquoi ils conduisaient une impala (probablement la question la plus étrange qu'il avait pu leur poser, d'ailleurs) ; pourquoi ils s'étaient inventés des liens de parents avec Allison et Aiden (et, par extension, Ethan). Il leur avait demandé pourquoi ils étaient venus fouiller sa chambre, à lui, et non celle d'Allison. Il leur avait demandé la raison de leur armement multiple et légèrement flippant. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué l'occasion de les interroger au sujet de certaines balles qui n'étaient, vraisemblablement, pas aussi ordinaires qu'elles ne voulaient le faire croire de prime abord.

- Du sel ? Marmonna l'adolescent, confus, alors qu'il examinait la balle qu'il venait de sortir du chargeur. Mais quel genre d'abruti se balade avec du sel dans ses balles ? Sérieusement... Dans les autres y a quoi ? Du poivre, du safran, du cumin et de la cardamome ?

Sam foudroya du regard le propriétaire de la chambre. Il tua également, mais toujours simplement mentalement, son frère qui osait ricaner suite à cette remarque pourtant pas franchement drôle. Si la plaisanterie avait été bonne, passait encore mais là... on pouvait trouver tellement mieux.

- Argent ? Identifia rapidement Stiles qui venait de vider une nouvelle arme. Vous avez des balles en argent ?

Cette découverte changeait toute la donne. Autant pour le lycéen qui découvrait que les deux inconnus étaient encore plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait initialement... que pour les chasseurs qui comprenaient qu'ils avaient affaire à quelqu'un qui en savait visiblement pas mal.

* * *

><p><em>Ici s'achève le troisième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez apprécié ou pas apprécié (ça compte aussi, beaucoup !)<em>

_A bientôt_ !


	4. Le shérif

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Quatrième semaine et donc quatrième chapitre. :D Merci, encore et encore, pour vos reviews, vos remarques, vos impressions générales et tout ça (comment ça les trois ça revient au même ?). Si vous avez des questions, des inquiétudes ou que sais-je... n'hésitez surtout pas._

_Je tiens à remercier, une fois de plus, LiliEhlm même si elle aime pas ça..._

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 04<strong>** - Le shérif**

Sam et Dean se regardaient du coin de l'œil, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'il était chose tout de même relativement embarrassante que de se retrouver menotté au même tiroir, rempli de capotes, que son frangin bien aimé. Tout ça parce qu'on s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac ! Ou plutôt... le pied dans la chambre et la main dans la poubelle.

Nettement plus glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux frères faisaient actuellement tout leur possible pour détourner la conversation. Ils souhaitaient tirer un minimum avantage de cette situation, fort désagréable cela va sans dire. Il fallait absolument qu'ils sachent ce qui se passait exactement par-ici ; savoir ce que cachait cet adolescent qui les avait surpris mais pas pour autant balancé aux flics ; savoir sur quoi ils étaient tombés et dans quoi ils s'étaient encore fourrés ; savoir pourquoi diable Garth et les autres poilus avaient paru aussi tendu. Rester dans l'ignorance ? Pas question.

Le lycéen était pourtant loin d'être dupe et reprenait systématiquement la main. C'était à celui qui serait le plus motivé, à celui qui saurait avoir le dernier mot, à celui qui arriverait à faire abandonner l'autre. Un petit combat de coq avait été entamé et personne ne souhaitait baisser les armes. Stiles tenait à avoir ses réponses, lui-aussi. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi les deux hommes s'étaient sournoisement introduits chez lui ! Enfin... seul le nabot s'était, techniquement, invité chez lui sans autorisation mais bon, n'allons pas chipoter.

On ne pouvait toutefois pas dire que leurs interrogatoires étaient une franche réussite ! Ni l'un, ni les autres ne réussissaient à obtenir gain de cause. Ils restaient dans un brouillard des plus complets et ne pouvaient que faire des suppositions. Le problème, c'est qu'on allait pas bien loin avec des « peut-être bien que... ». Surtout dans leurs mondes respectifs.

- Stiles ? Tu es là, fiston ?

Le regard des deux Winchester se croisa une fois de plus puis, de concert, ils grimacèrent. L'embarras venait de laisser sa place à l'inquiétude. Ça commençait à vraiment sentir le roussi, par-ici. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer de la sorte. Cette chasse était supposée être reposante, banale, tranquille, revigorante. Ils étaient venus ici pour tuer quelques bestioles, crécher dans un motel minable, faire brûler un cadavre ou deux puis disparaître sans demander leur reste. À aucun moment il n'était question de se retrouver, encore une fois, en tête à tête avec le FBI.

C'était ce qui les attendait, pour sûr ! Quoi d'autre si ce n'était ça ? Un père de famille qui surprend son fils avec deux hommes accrochés à un bureau, c'était pas top, c'était un fait ; mais un shérif qui découvre que son fils à deux prisonniers menottés à son bureau, parce que ces deux-là avaient cru pouvoir s'introduire chez eux sans aucun soucis... il y avait alors une bonne dizaine de raisons de craindre le pire. Peut-être même davantage encore !

On allait certainement pas les laisse filer aussi facilement ; et puis quoi encore ? Le shérif Stilinski ne se contenterait probablement pas de leur donner une petite tape sur les doigts agrémentée d'un petit « C'est pas bien, hein » un brin railleur. Ah ça non ! Il les emmènerait au poste, aurait tôt fait de découvrir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient supposés avoir fait et s'empresserait alors de les remettre au FBI. FBI qui, par chance, avait déjà un de ses agents dépêché sur place.

Quelques instants plus tard, la poignée de la chambre se baissait de nouveau et le shérif débarquait, tout sourire, comme si de rien était. Sam se tendit sitôt le vit-il puis, peu discrètement, recommença à chercher un moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Dean, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Les deux Stilinski ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre trait commun !

La tenue du nouveau venu achevait de contrarier l'aîné des frères. Pas d'uniforme, pas de chapeau, pas d'insigne, rien... Et rien n'était jamais bon signe.

- Quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait deux intrus menottés à ton bureau... je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait deux intrus menottés à ton bureau.

Stiles haussa les épaules et eut, ensuite, encore l'audace de faire un grand sourire empli d'innocence à son paternel. Ce dernier venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils et ne quittait pas des yeux les deux prisonniers. Quelque chose continuait à ne pas coller, pourtant. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être père et fils. Dean semblait pourtant être seul à le penser.

- Sammy, chuchota-t-il.

- Pas maintenant.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas plus que de raison. Sam était Sam et Sam enverrait toujours chier Dean dans une situation telle que celle-ci. À la place, l'aîné préféra se concentrer sur l'échange entre les deux Stilinski. Il fit bien ! Se tenir au courant de ce que l'on comptait faire d'eux... c'était nettement plus intéressant, et important, que de penser à ce qu'il aurait hypothétiquement pu dire à son frère.

Le shérif venait de demander à son fils de détacher du bureau le plus jeune des deux, l'abruti avec de longs cheveux s'il ne se trompait pas, afin qu'il puisse aller l'installer dans la voiture. Stiles s'empressa d'obéir. Non sans un coup d'œil, évidemment moqueur, à l'intention de Dean qui restait menotté, l'adolescent détacha Samuel pour le confier aux bons soins de son paternel.

Une fois son grand dadais de frère disparu, mains derrière le dos et visage fermé, poussé par un homme qu'il dépassait largement, Dean se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Stiles. Le chasseur se risqua à lui sourire, tâchant d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible, afin d'essayer d'arrondir les angles et sauver les meubles. Peine perdue. Son geste passa complètement inaperçu, le lycéen ayant choisi ce moment précis pour se remettre à envoyer des SMS à dieu seul savait qui.

- Stiles Stilinski, fit, à la place, remarquer Dean afin de converser. Ça fait pas un peu... redondant comme identité ?

L'hyperactif quitta des yeux son smartphone, non sans continuer à écrire son message, et foudroya du regard l'homme qui venait de lui parler comme si de rien était. L'air excédé, et ce n'était sans doute pas qu'un air, Stiles se redressa. Il fronça les sourcils puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Castiel ; là ça n'avait rien d'adorable ou d'innocent, c'était simplement flippant... ça le devenait davantage encore lorsqu'un rictus, à vous faire froid dans le dos, étira de nouveau les lèvres de celui qui s'approchait. Stiles était trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

Sans la moindre gêne, le gamin fouilla les différentes poches de la veste de Dean. Ses doigts attrapaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, tâtaient puis lâchaient presque aussitôt. Malgré tout, l'adolescent n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un portefeuille. L'air de rien, Stiles l'ouvrit. S'il ne se formalisa pas des nombreuses, trop nombreuses, cartes de crédit... il ne manqua pas de s'intéresser à la pièce d'identité qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Shawn Spencer, lu le lycéen en ricanant. Vous allez me montrer vos talents médiumnique ou ça se passe comment ?

D'accord... cette fois... il était fichu. Vraiment fichu, s'entend.

Il aurait dû écouter Devereaux tant qu'il en avait l'occasion et cesser de se créer des identités à la mords-moi le nœud comme ça.

- Stiles ! Amène-moi le second ! Cria un homme depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Fais attention et vérifie qu'il soit bien désarmé !

Dean fut de nouveau pris par cet affreux doute. Il recommença à remettre en question ce qu'avaient pu dire les deux autres. Il ne croyait pas que le shérif puisse réellement être le shérif et encore moins que le père de Stiles soit le père de Stiles. Si jamais il avait tort de penser ainsi, s'il s'avérait que tout ça était vrai... alors quelque chose clochait définitivement dans les rapports père-fils de ces deux là ! Dire que Sam avait régulièrement reproché à leur père de ne pas agir comme il le devrait...

Si cet individu s'avérait être le vrai Stilinski senior, alors Dean était prêt à mettre son bébé en pièce afin de les manger une à une, sans le moindre accompagnement.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je crois que c'est exactement ce que je crois.

o o o

Dean Winchester n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas tenter de s'échapper dès que l'occasion de le faire se présentait à lui... surtout lorsqu'il était menotté, aux mains des forces de l'ordre et à deux doigts de finir derrière les barreaux, encore une fois, pour des meurtres dont il n'était toujours pas responsable et quelques délits qu'il...

OK. Il avait peut-être un peu commis les fameux « autres petits délits » mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et la bonne cause gagnait toujours, non ? La bonne cause c'était le côté des gentils et les gentils s'en sortaient forcément vainqueurs... à moins que ça ne soit vrai que dans les histoires qu'il racontait à Sammy quand il était petit.

OK, et même double OK. Il avait peut-être aussi un peu de sang sur les mains... mais pas celui pour lequel on souhaitait aussi ardemment l'arrêter. Ou peut-être que si, aussi... mais uniquement parce que les Autres, le monde, n'avait pas connaissances du quart du douzième de ce que pouvait savoir le chasseur.

Dean avait déjà fuis la police...

Plusieurs fois.

Le FBI également...

Plusieurs fois aussi.

Il s'était même évadé de prison, avec Sam histoire de changer, après avoir fait exprès d'y entrer et manqué d'y mourir de la plus bête des façons... toujours pour changer. Après tout, il n'était pas encore mort si souvent que ça.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Dean ne tenta rien.

Il continuait à avancer, bien sagement, aux côtés de Stiles qui le surveillait et le retenait. Rester calme, ne pas faire plus de vagues qu'ils n'en avaient déjà fait... c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen d'avoir des pistes sur les créatures qu'ils étaient venus chasser. Puisqu'il était évident que l'adolescent en savait plus qu'il ne le devrait, peut-être saurait-il leur dire ce qui se tramait à Beacon Hills, que ce soit de manière consciente ou non.

Pour Dean, Sam et lui devaient au plus vite mettre un terme à tout ce merdier surnaturel. Les raisons étaient multiples et plus ou moins bonnes. C'était leur job. Ils devaient se ré-intéresser à des problèmes autrement plus urgents, du style rouquine cinglée et invasion d'emplumés déplumés. Montrer à Garth qu'ils n'étaient pas uniquement deux catastrophes ambulantes. S'éloigner de la batte de base-ball d'un adolescent fêlé et de ses menottes.

Les démons, ça, au moins, il connaissait et il savait plus ou moins prévoir leur comportement. Plutôt moins que plus mais c'était déjà plus que Stiles qui ne cessait de le déconcerter.

- Tu sais... tu peux poser ton... arme.

- C'est une batte de base-ball, pas une arme. Bien qu'on puisse se servir d'une batte de base-ball comme d'une arme vu que je me suis servi de cette batte de base-ball comme d'une arme, justement. Mais on peut aussi se servir d'un pot de fleur comme d'une arme et ça restera jamais qu'un pot de fleur.. mais dans la mesure où on s'en serait servi comme d'une arme... alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est, d'une certaine manière, une arme, réfléchit l'adolescent tout en poussant légèrement Dean afin qu'il se dépêche un peu plus. Mais je ne poserais pas ma batte, mon arme, ou peu importe comment on l'appelle... dakodak monsieur Shawn Spencer ?

Dean soupira. Il ne commenta pas. Si c'était pour de nouveau l'entendre parler dans cet anglais trop rapide et incompréhensible, merci mais non merci. À la place, le chasseur préféra accélérer légèrement l'allure pour retrouver au plus vite son frère. À deux, même prisonniers, ils trouveraient forcément une manière de faire faux bond aux Stilinski. Restait juste à trouver laquelle.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à une voiture de police, ça, marmonna l'aîné Winchester dans sa barbe et regardant alentours au cas où il y ait eu méprise de sa part.

Bien. Récapitulons.

Il n'y avait pas l'uniforme. Il n'y avait pas l'insigne. Il n'y avait pas le chapeau que tous les shérifs qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'alors arboraient toujours fièrement. Il n'y avait pas l'arme. Il n'y avait pas la voiture. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de « Il n'y avait pas » dans la panoplie du parfait petit shérif ! Bon, après, il n'avait jamais été dit que le shérif Stilinski était le parfait petit shérif mais bon sang... où était le flingue ?

- T'as de sérieux progrès à faire en matière d'adolescents, ricana Stiles en allant donner un coup d'épaule dans celle de son paternel. Leçon numéro une, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles et retiens : il ne faut pas laisser son fils déplacer le mec qui s'est introduit chez toi avec des armes en tout genre et pas toujours très légales, même au Texas... et je sais qu'on est pas au Texas. Je sais où on habite, quand même. C'est à toi de gérer ce genre de choses, pas à moi ou un autre ado. Ces petits tracas, c'est pour toi. C'est ton job.

Debout aux côtés de Stiles, mais désormais fermement tenu par le shérif, Dean jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la voiture où était déjà installé son frère. Enfoncé dans le siège passager arrière, les mains sur les genoux, les menottes à peine visibles, Sam se tenait tranquille. Il dut cependant sentir qu'on le regardait car il tourna lentement la tête, cessant par-là même occasion de fixer l'appuie-tête devant lui, et croisa le regard de Dean. Ils étaient apparemment aussi intrigués l'un que l'autre, maintenant. Dean n'était plus le seul à trouver que la relation entre le shérif et sa progéniture n'était pas nette.

- Tu as prévenu Derek ? Questionna finalement Stiles une fois que le second Winchester fut casé dans la voiture.

- Non, se contenta de répondre l'adulte en s'installant derrière le volant.

- Et Scott ?

- Non plus. C'est à toi de t'occuper de ça. C'est ton job.

Dean allait ouvrir la bouche, histoire de se permettre un petit commentaire et rappeler sa présence au bon vouloir de ces deux cinglés, mais un coup de coude, douloureux d'ailleurs comme coup de coude, l'en empêcha. D'un signe de tête, Sam venait de l'inviter à la fermer. Il voulait écouter ce que les deux autres avaient à se dire, suivre leurs chamailleries afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Deux prénoms venaient de s'ajouter à leur liste de personnes à rencontrer, Derek et Scott, et peut-être y en aurait-il d'autres.

L'aîné Winchester se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans le siège arrière. Cette voiture était nettement moins confortable que son bébé, à son humble avis qu'il ne pouvait donner à personne. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, même s'il suspectait la vitre et son reflet d'y être pour quelque chose, Dean remarqua alors que sa veste était légèrement déchirée au niveau d'une épaule.

Là où le shérif l'avait tenu.

o o o

Si le regard de Dean avait été capable de tuer quelqu'un... il y avait alors fort à parier que celui qui se faisait appeler Stiles serait mort depuis belle lurette déjà, ce qui aurait été regrettable. Pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même ; et « un peu quand même » c'était déjà vachement plus que « pas du tout », mine de rien. Si Sam et Dean n'étaient pas prêts à l'admettre à voix haute, ni même à se l'admettre mentalement, il était plaisant de tomber sur un gars intelligent et doté d'un minimum de jugeote, pour une fois. Dommage, par contre, que ça complique autant les choses et que ça signifie qu'ils étaient là, ligotés comme deux andouilles, sans défense devant des créatures qu'ils n'avaient pas encore identifié, faute de tests.

Rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouais. Non. Ça ne l'était absolument pas.

Génial !

- Il m'a pris mon kit de crochetage, marmonna un des Winchester, l'aîné évidemment. Pourquoi ce petit con m'a pris mon kit de crochetage, hein ?

- Oh. Je sais, moi. Peut-être pour éviter que vous crochetiez les menottes, ricana Stiles. Ça me semble être une bonne raison, non ?

Dean grogna. Sam soupira. Stiles ricana. Le shérif ne commenta pas, secouant plutôt la tête d'un air désespérément blasé. Il y avait de quoi l'être, blasé. Le malheureux ne devait guère avoir l'occasion de s'ennuyer et se tourner les pouces avec un gosse pareil ! Quand la vie devenait un peu trop monotone, son fils devait se faire une joie d'animer un peu les choses et foutre le bordel partout où il passait. Le fils Stilinski ferait un bon Winchester, en fait.

- Détache-nous, gamin.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Parce que c'est demandé gentiment ? Continua à se moquer l'adolescent. Désolé mais non. Pas avant que les autres soient arrivés. Et ils vont pas arriver tout de suite.

- Les autres ? Releva Sam, sourcils froncés, avant que son aîné ait le temps d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait amèrement regretter. Quels autres ?

Le lycéen fronça les sourcils, chacun son tour après tout, puis tourna la tête vers son paternel. Stiles cherchait un soutien qu'il ne trouva pas. L'adulte s'était contenté de hausser les épaules d'un air pas mon problème. Que l'hyperactif fasse ce qu'il souhaite, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème ! S'il avait répondu à son appel c'était uniquement pour protéger ses propres fesses et ces deux crétins de chasseurs n'allaient, de toute façon, plus faire long feu.

- Cas saura qu'on est ici, marmonna Dean. Il va venir nous aider et...

- Oui, oui. Et il va aussi appeler Crowley à la rescousse, c'est ça ? Siffla Sam. Rêve pas, Dean. Castiel ne va pas se pointer ici. Il est pas idiot et il peut pas savoir où on est. Il est dieu sait où, humain et livré à lui-même.

- Il est débrouillard et nous a jamais fait faux-bonds.

- Dean, soupira le plus jeune. Arrête.

* * *

><p><em>Ci-gît le... non pas ça ? Donc fin du chapitre quatre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<em>

_Pour le comportement de Stiles, légèrement... différent (on va dire ça comme ça)... il ne sera comme ça qu'au début. Ce qu'il a vécu avec le Nogitsune est encore trop dans son esprit et son comportement s'en ressent. Avoir à supporter les deux catastrophes ambulantes va l'aider à redevenir le Stiles-Stiles :D_

_A bientôt ! A samedi pro !_


	5. L'art de se taire

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Vous connaissez la voix ? Celle qui murmure "Va te coucher après ton épisode de Suits" et qui vous incite à en regarder un de plus ? Celle qui murmure "Maintenant tu vas te coucher !" et qui vous incite à poster à 2h du mat (en fait il s'avère que c'est plutôt 3h que 2h) ? Et bah c'est elle. Cinquième chapitre de Wolfchester plutôt... tôt._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews/remarques/impressions générales/déceptions et tout ça :-) C'est bon d'en avoir connaissance._

_Je tiens à ne pas remercier LiliEhlm car elle ne veut pas que je le fasse..._

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 05<strong>** - L'art de se taire**

Il n'était pas complètement absurde de penser qu'avec le temps et l'expérience, les techniques de fuite de Sam et Dean étaient parfaitement rodées et bien huilées. Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient pu être arrêté par un shérif un peu trop zélé, par un gars en costard-cravate du FBI sorti du terrier du lapin blanc ou un vigile qu'ils n'avaient pas assommé ; vu le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des bleus et avaient pu être faits prisonniers par un monstre, un démon, un ange, un chasseur, voire même, pourquoi pas, un mec lambda qui n'y connaissait rien à rien...

Les frangins Winchester avaient expérimenté tout ce par quoi il était possible et imaginable d'être capturé, ligoté, pas forcément toujours bâillonné, régulièrement tué (mais jamais définitivement). Avec tout ça, ils avaient, normalement, amplement eu le temps de perfectionner leur méthode, non ? Il fallait croire que non.

Aujourd'hui était un jour qui resterait probablement gravé dans leur mémoire mais pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons. Ils avaient été attrapés par un adolescent et un shérif qui n'avait pas l'air très humain. Pas de quoi se vanter ! Assis sur des chaises inconfortables, attachés à celles-ci, et solidement qui plus est, Sam et Dean faisaient grise mine et bougeaient à peine. Les liens faits par un shérif goguenard au niveau de leurs chevilles étaient serrés, juste comme il le fallait pour qu'ils ne puissent espérer s'enfuir. Dommage pour eux.

- Scott ne devrait plus tarder, sourit Stiles en remettant son téléphone portable dans la poche de son sweat. Mais on peut commencer sans eux, il a dit.

- Encore heureux, marmonna l'autre homme. Manquerait plus qu'il faille attendre cet abruti.

Les deux Winchester continuaient à se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver de fâcheux, cette fois. Peu importait la réponse, au fond, tout convaincu qu'ils étaient qu'elle ne leur plairait en aucun cas. Pour autant, ils souhaitaient tout de même en avoir connaissance. Rien n'est pire que l'ignorance, paraît-il... et bien, ils confirmaient ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il fallait dire, aussi, que les Stilinski ne leur inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. Il y avait un "ils ne savaient trop quoi" d'anormal chez eux. Un quelque chose qui leur faisait penser, à tort ou à raison, certainement à raison, qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas tenir compte des avertissements qu'ils avaient reçu avant de venir ici. Comme s'ils avaient encore besoin de la moindre preuve ! Ils en avaient vu et entendu bien assez pour savoir que leur présence en ces lieux était on ne peut plus légitime. La seule réaction de Garth quand ils avaient été le voir suffisait, d'ailleurs.

Rien n'allait plus à Beacon Hills. Pire encore qu'à Chicago où seule une guerre des clans menaçait d'éclater.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Samuel, priant pour être entendu que par son frère. Ils me font craindre le pire, ces deux-là.

- Le pire nous est déjà tombé dessus, Sammy. Là... on a qu'à écouter leurs questions et tenter de déduire ce qu'ils savent et ce qui se passe. On avisera après. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Ça va aller.

Plus Dean parlait et moins il paraissait croire en ce qu'il disait. Son ton se faisait plus hésitant et son regard devenait plus fuyant. Sans même qu'il ne paraisse s'en rendre compte, son instinct de chasseur reprenait le dessus et il recommençait à chercher une échappatoire ; histoire de savoir par où aller si jamais ils réussissaient à se libérer. Vaine tentative. Espoirs rapidement tués dans l'œuf. Père et fils étaient toujours trop proches d'eux pour qu'ils puissent décemment tenter quelque chose... D'autant plus que Dean n'avait pas oublié les trous dans sa veste et qu'il cherchait encore à se les expliquer.

Une personne au moins dans cette pièce n'était pas totalement humaine. Qu'était-elle en ce cas ?

Après avoir parlé à voix basse pendant de très longues, vraiment très longues, minutes avec son vieux père, l'adolescent se tourna de nouveau vers les deux hommes attachés dans un coin du hangar. Lentement, Stiles s'approcha des frères. Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de Sam, le lycéen opta finalement pour Dean. La tête à claque aurait droit à tous les honneurs.

- Laisse-moi deviner... t'es désolé pour ma jambe, gamin ? Ricana le chasseur, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Oui. Partiellement. On va dire... à dix-sept pour-cent. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, vous en conviendrez.

Les deux spectateurs, silencieux et discrets, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Excédés. Ils étaient excédés. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se moquer de l'autre ; d'aller fanfaronner devant l'ennemi ; de tenter de jouer au plus malin avec un parfait inconnu. La situation était grave. Critique, même. Pour les deux clans qui plus est. Et évidemment, la moitié d'entre-eux devait quand même s'amuser à faire l'andouille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus chasser ?

Dean et Sam avaient vécu bien des choses étranges au cours de leur existence ; tant de par leur profession légèrement en marge de la société que par leur faculté innée à attirer les emmerdes sur leur malheureuse personne ou leurs proches, tout aussi malheureux. Cette situation avait, pourtant, comme un arrière-goût d'inédit. Juste un arrière-goût, hein. Elle ne l'était pas. Inédite.

Ce n'était, malgré tout, pas tous les jours qu'ils tombaient de suite sur des personnes au courant du côté réel du surnaturel. Il était plus rare encore qu'on le leur fasse comprendre d'une manière aussi franche, directe et douloureuse.

- Les Oni.

- Il n'y a pas d'Oni à Beacon Hills, répliqua de suite l'adolescent.

Dean et Stiles jouaient à l'abruti.

Dean et Stiles y jouaient très bien, soit dit en passant.

Dean et Stiles trouvaient que l'autre ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus.

Les quatre individus actuellement présents dans le vieux hangar en avaient déjà suffisamment vu et entendu pour pouvoir en tirer certaines conclusions. Pas très glorieuses, les conclusions, d'ailleurs, et encore moins rassurantes. Ils commençaient tous à craindre le pire et se dire que l'adversaire était costaud, cette fois.

D'un côté, il y avait deux chasseurs qui débarquaient la bouche en cœur à Beacon Hills, peu de temps après les décès d'Allison et d'Aiden, qui venaient les interroger au lycée en se faisant passer pour de la famille endeuillée... et ils avaient connaissance des Oni. De l'autre ? De l'autre il y avait deux gusses pas très nets et dangereux, l'un était capable d'échapper à leur vigilance et les mettre hors d'état de fouiner sans le moindre mal, l'autre savait faire des trous dans une veste d'un simple toucher. Ah... et ils avaient, eux aussi, connaissances des Oni.

- C'est ça. À d'autres, ricana Dean. T'as répondu trop vite, gamin. Désolé.

- J'ai toujours ma batte, murmura Stiles à l'oreille de l'aîné Winchester qui se crispa aussitôt. Alors je répète, qu'est-ce que. Vous êtes. Venus. Chasser ?

Le shérif n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La menace que venait de formuler son fils semblait ne pas le déranger une seule seconde. Les bras croisés, adossé contre un mur, il écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait et ne ratait rien de la scène qui se jouait actuellement. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, parfois, quand se rappelait à son bon vouloir le fait que Stiles n'était pas supposé être ce genre de personne... mais il l'oubliait tout aussi vite. La fin était supposée justifier les moyens, après tout ; alors la fin justifierait les moyens, c'est tout.

- Toutes les créatures qu'on trouvera, finit par soupirer Dean. Content ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites du code ?

- Quel code ? Grimaça de suite le premier. Je suis chasseur, mon pote, pas juriste.

L'interrogation semblait sincère. L'homme avait réellement l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi le lycéen était en train de parler ; d'ignorer où voulait en venir son cadet. A moins qu'il ne soit bon comédien... ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. C'était pire que ce qu'ils croyaient.

- Le code dont tu parles est propre aux Argent, Stiles, intervint finalement le shérif, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et l'air visiblement ravi de pouvoir ramener sa science. Les plus vieilles familles suivent, ou suivaient, pratiquement toutes un code d'honneur et se spécialisaient dans la chasse d'une... disons d'une espèce même si je trouve ce terme très réducteur. Tu sais de quoi il en retourne aujourd'hui. Nous vivons à une bien triste époque, je te le dis.

- Attendez un peu ! Cria Dean pour être sûr d'être entendu (ou peut-être juste pour le plaisir de râler à haute et intelligible voix). Vous parlez de quoi, là, au juste ?

Le père de l'adolescent se contenta de lui jeter un regard blasé. Un regard qui oscillait entre « Comme si tu le savais pas, tête de pioche » et « Tais-toi ou je te mange ».

- Quand vous dites que vous tuez toutes les créatures que vous croisez... vous croisez quoi ? Vous tuez quoi ?

- Démons. Esprits. Wendigo. Polymorphes. Fantômes. Dieux. Anges. Vampires. Loups-garous... tout ce qu'on qu'on trouve, quoi. Et je t'épargne des créatures dont tu n'as même pas idée.

- Rakshasa, Rougarou, Djinns, Goules, Sorcières, continua Stiles à voix basse.

- Aussi. Ouais.

Les deux habitants de Beacon Hills se tendirent de manière flagrante et particulièrement suspecte. Ces deux-là étaient définitivement impliqués jusqu'au cou dans tout ce merdier, il n'y avait même plus lieu de se poser la question. Manquait plus que ça ! Un ennemi supplémentaire et intelligent.

Voire même plus qu'un seul ennemi intelligent supplémentaire. Combien d'autres devaient encore arriver.

Stiles se redressa et retourna auprès de son père. Les bras croisés, regardant du coin de l'œil les deux prisonniers, l'adolescent commençait à se poser certaines questions qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens... mais qui pourraient expliquer pas mal de choses.

- On en fait quoi, à ton avis ? Ils en savent beaucoup. Trop.

- J'ai bien une solution mais... je doute qu'elle te plaise.

- Non Peter. On ne tue personne. Pas pour l'instant.

- Rassurant, grommela Dean, oubliant une fois de plus de faire profil bas.

o o o

Sam regardait, pas vraiment rassuré, pas rassuré du tout même, Stiles qui réapparaissait. L'adolescent était parti quelques minutes plus tôt, sans dire un mot et sans que son père ne tente de le faire rester. Dean, comme Sam, avait secrètement espéré que l'autre ne revienne pas. Ça aurait très bien pu être possible, après tout, et il fallait savoir que les Winchester ne lui en auraient pas tenu rigueur. Ils auraient volontiers pardonnés le lycéen pour ce départ précipité et non excusé. Sincèrement. C'était pas si grave après tout. L'hyperactif pouvait même se barrer et ne jamais revenir, qu'ils le pardonneraient encore et s'en remettraient. Oh que oui, ils s'en remettraient... parce qu'en plus, cet abruti ne revenait pas seul.

Alors qu'avant ils avaient simplement eu affaire à un lycéen cinglé et un shérif tout aussi cinglé, Sam et Dean devaient maintenant faire face à trois personnes supplémentaires. Trois adolescents. Certes, ce n'était pas bien impressionnant dit comme ça, mais quand on savait par qui ils avaient été menotté la première fois... ça le devenait. Les trois nouveaux venus étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir, au midi, en compagnie de Stiles. Évidemment ! Qui d'autre ?

- Vous ne nous présentez pas ? Sourit l'aîné, au grand dam de Sam qui n'en pouvait plus de la langue trop bien pendue de son frère.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, cette fois, Stiles ? Exigea la rouquine en même temps.

- J'ai trouvé ces deux gars dans ma chambre, et heureusement que Jackson et Isaac ne sont pas là pour entendre ça, merci mon dieu... enfin... euh... y en avait qu'un dans ma chambre mais j'ai invité l'abruti à inviter l'autre abruti pour avoir la paire et puis... Puis Peter est un peu venu me filer un coup de main.

Celui qui avait été installé face à Stiles quelques heures plus tôt, et qui lui avait délibérément donné quelques coups de pieds sous la table dans le fol espoir de le faire taire, dévisageait actuellement son ami d'un air incrédule. La bouche fort intelligemment entrouverte, les yeux à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites afin d'aller découvrir le monde en roulant... Stiles venait apparemment de dire quelque chose de surprenant.

Surprenant !

- Tu as sérieusement été demander de l'aide à Peter ? S'horrifia-t-il, désignant du pouce le concerné qui s'indignait tout seul dans son coin. Peter ! Le même Peter qui est... Peter.

- J'ai supposé que tu ne me répondrais pas. C'est ce qui arrive, en règle générale. Tu me demandes de t'appeler si y a un problème donc je t'appelle car y a un problème, vu qu'il y a toujours un problème ici, et tu réponds pas. Soit parce que tu es avec Kira... soit parce que tu es en train de fuir ton père.

- Tu as déjà essayé de fuir un mec du FBI, Stiles ?

- Ouais. Et j'ai aussi essayé de fuir un shérif rusé. C'est kif-kif, tu sais... sauf que moi c'est plus fréquent. Et que le mien est plus futé que le tien. Sans offense, hein. Oh et... parfois je le suis au lieu de le fuir. Mais ça t'es déjà au courant.

Bien. Le shérif n'était donc pas réellement le shérif. Voilà une information bien utile qui avait le mérite d'expliquer les nombreux points étranges précédemment relevés par Dean et, à moindre raison, par Sam. Les chances de se retrouver derrière les barreaux venaient aussi de diminuer... même si la possibilité de mourir une nouvelle fois n'était pas encore totalement exclue.

- Et... ces deux-là... c'est quoi ? Finit par reprendre Scott, son attention rivée sur les deux intrus.

- C'est qui, plutôt, corrigea machinalement Stiles, levant les yeux au ciel au passage. Des chasseurs.

- Des chasseurs ? Répéta le premier, perplexe.

- Des chasseurs. Tu veux un dessin ?

À cette allure, il y en avait pour des mois d'interrogatoires et d'explications. Un vrai dialogue de sourds qu'étaient en train d'avoir ces deux compères qui se chamaillaient comme deux frères. Fort heureusement, le nouvel arrivant, qui n'avait pas encore de nom aux yeux des Winchester mais une mâchoire de travers parfaitement identifiable, n'alla pas plus loin dans ce petit manège. L'attention du garçon était focalisée sur les deux frères. Lui aussi avait les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

À croire que c'était une habitude dans cette ville de fous !

- Comme les Argent ?

- Oui. Comme les Argent, confirma l'hyperactif, exaspéré. Sauf que leur voiture est beaucoup plus classe que leurs vieux SUV ; qu'ils sont que deux, pour ce que j'en sais, et j'en sais rien ; qu'ils s'en foutent encore plus des lois ; qu'ils chassent beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, dont des trucs que je ne saurais même pas t'épeler et... et que le plus vieux a l'air d'être un vrai crétin... mais que je l'aime bien quand même. Pas comme les Argent, quoi.

Dean s'apprêtait à protester mais, une nouvelle fois, son frère l'invita à garder le silence. Sans user de la violence, cette fois-ci ! Ne pas la ramener tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en position de pouvoir la ramener, ça paraissait logique, non ? Oui, mais pas pour tout le monde visiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que des chasseurs viennent faire ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que des chasseurs viennent faire ici ?

C'est qu'ils aimaient bien faire traîner les choses en longueur en se répétant encore et encore ces deux-là ! Génial. Les deux prisonniers n'étaient pas prêts d'être libérés à ce rythme. Vraiment pas.

- Je sais pas, moi, pourquoi des chasseurs viennent ici ? Siffla Stiles. Peut-être parce qu'il y a des loups-garous, des kanimas, des démons japonais, des kitsune, des banshees, des Oni, d'autres meutes de loups-garous qui viennent enquiquiner le monde, et j'en passe... tout ça... ça me paraît quand même être une assez bonne raison. Non ?

- Techniquement parlant les Oni sont des démons japonais, intervint Dean. Tu te répètes un peu.

- Je peux me répéter avec ma batte de base-ball dans les mains, si vous voulez.

Le mec à la mâchoire de travers se crispa.

- On ne menace pas les gens avec une batte de base-ball, murmura-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Bah va dire ça à ta mère.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre cinq (déjà ?) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<em>

_A bientôt ! A samedi pro !_

Ah oui et... bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Blablabla ! :D


	6. Histoires de coeurs

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_J'ai toujours pas su faire taire cette voix, mais je ne désespère pas ! _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews/remarques/impressions générales/déceptions et tout ça :-) C'est bon d'en avoir connaissance._

_Et je tiens à remercier LiliEhlm pour sa patience (et parce que, grâce à elle, je sais écrire ornithorynque sans me poser de question)_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 06<strong>** - Histoires de coeurs**

Sam commençait à retenir le prénom des cinq personnes à qui son frère et lui avaient présentement affaire. Ce n'était pas encore trop difficile et il était loin d'avoir beaucoup de mérite à en retirer. Le faux shérif était Peter, et apparemment ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de lui et de l'éliminer en premier. L'hyperactif restait Stiles, et ils n'auraient probablement pas droit à un vrai prénom digne de ce nom. Le dernier garçon de la bande était le fameux Scott, dont Peter et Stiles avait fait mention tantôt. La rouquine était Lydia et seule restait donc Kira. Facile. Non ?

Les quatre adolescents avaient tous quelque chose à dire. Pas forcément un quelque chose d'utile mais un quelque chose quand même. Stiles tentait de se faire entendre parce que, tout de même, il était celui qui avait attrapé ces deux andouilles... aussi facilement qu'on attrape un magicarpe, s'il-vous-plaît, et que non ça n'avait rien d'étrange du tout ! Lydia désespérait savoir un jour ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu apprendre au sujet des deux chasseurs. Scott, aidé de Kira, essayait quant à lui de récupérer la main et ainsi faire taire les deux autres. Peine perdue ! Essayez donc de faire taire un Stiles et une Lydia, c'était loin d'être un combat gagné d'avance.

- Stop ! Finit par s'énerver Scott, ses yeux devenant rouges sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Vous vous taisez. Maintenant !

Deux cœurs battaient actuellement la chamade. Deux cerveaux carburaient. Deux chasseurs étaient en train de lier A et B tandis que leurs deux regards se croisaient. Ils avaient compris. Certains éléments continuaient à ne pas coller avec ce qu'ils connaissaient, les amenant à remettre en doute leurs conclusions... mais ils avaient compris tout de même.

Cette chasse n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Très, très loin de là, d'ailleurs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, au moins avaient-ils d'ores et déjà trouvé les créatures qu'ils étaient venus chasser. Il n'y aurait pas de surveillances à faire, pas de folles courses-poursuites à travers toute la ville. À défaut d'être allés aux créatures, les créatures étaient venues à eux.

Certes, il s'agissait d'adolescents. De simples adolescents. De ceux qui se lèvent le matin, qui vont en cours en traînant les pieds, qui rentrent chez eux après avoir été manger au fast-food du coin et qui vont se coucher une paire d'heure avant de devoir se lever pour que tout recommencer. Ceux qui mettaient aussi assidûment la pagaille à Beacon Hills, depuis maintenant de longs mois, n'étaient, ni plus ni moins, que de simples adolescents. Et c'était le plus difficile.

Ce n'était pas facile à tuer, un adolescent. Ils vous fixent, ils vous implorent, ils réclament silencieusement votre pitié, une peur panique dans les yeux. Ils ne veulent pas mourir, les adolescents. Personne ne veut mourir mais un adolescent encore moins... parce qu'ils pensent ne pas le pouvoir. Ils pensent, naïvement, que la jeunesse les rend immortels. Ils ne l'étaient pas, immortels. Les Winchester le leur montrait. Souvent à regret.

- Ses yeux sont rouges, Sam. Ses yeux sont devenus rouges.

- Sans blague.

Stiles pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, haussa un sourcil et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Un sourire léger, un brin moqueur mais léger tout de même, commençait à étirer ses lèvres. Enfin, il ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent et agissait comme tel.

- Je suis humain, Scott. tes petits trucs de loups-garous marchent nettement moins bien avec moi, je te signale. Mais je vais me taire quand même. Mais pas parce que tu l'as demandé. C'est parce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en ai pas envie parce que tu l'as demandé mais parce que j'en ai envie.

- Tant mieux, écoute. Du moment que tu la fermes.

o o o

- Des loups-garous, siffla Dean, espérant être entendu uniquement par Sammy, ce qui avait peu de chance d'arriver. Ces mecs sont des putains de loups-garous. Pourquoi c'est toujours pour notre pomme, les trucs comme ça ? Entre les loups-garous qui veulent le ragna-machin-chose ; les Roméo et Juliette surnaturels ; les histoires à la mords-moi le nœud et les apocalypses ! Puis... je pensais qu'on avait éliminé ça dans la bagnole, tout à l'heure. Manquait un truc pour que ça puisse être des...

- Les victimes avaient toujours leur cœur. C'était pas ce qui manquait, le problème. C'était ce qui était toujours là, souffla Sam. Ils savent se contrôler et... et se passer de cœur.

- Ouais, 'fin, pour le contrôle, on repassera. Y a quand même eu un paquet de morts pour des gens qui se contrôlent. À part si ça ressemblait juste à des attaques de loups-garous. C'est peut-être tout simplement pas des lycans.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua le plus jeune. On tue les créatures, on prends pas vraiment le temps de les connaître. Et contacter Garth, là, c'est pas trop possible.

- Les hommes de Lettres. Ils doivent avoir des infos qu'on a pas et...

- Et t'as vu le nombre d'ouvrages présents dans le bunker, Dean ?

Stiles était un être curieux. Il aimait tout particulièrement aller mettre son nez là où on lui demandait, justement, de ne pas le mettre, et ce dans le fol espoir de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Il aimait passer des heures sur son ordinateur afin de résoudre un problème supposément insoluble... et s'il n'y avait pas de problème à résoudre, alors il s'empressait d'en créer un. Il était doué pour ça, après tout. Créer les ennuis puis les résoudre.

À pas de loups, ce qui était plutôt étrange à dire dans la mesure où il n'avait rien d'un loup, le fils du shérif s'était approché des deux prisonniers... qui bavardaient un peu trop pour des prisonniers. Il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre leur conversation ! On pouvait toujours compter sur Stiles pour entendre quelque chose d'ordre privé. L'hyperactif avait l'art et la manière d'être partout et nul part à la fois. C'était un brin incroyable ; particulièrement admirable et... et vraiment, mais vraiment, agaçant.

- Pourquoi les victimes ne devraient plus avoir de cœur ? Les loups-garous sont vraiment censés manger le cœur de leurs victimes ? Ils tuent puis _slurp_, ils mangent du cœur humain en mode Hannibal Lecter ? S'étonna le plus jeune. Non parce que... bah... je connais personne d'aussi dégoûtant, hein. Peter ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais mangé le cœur de tes...

- Tu as déjà cherché à manger un cœur humain, Stiles ? Rétorqua de suite le concerné, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Ça a un goût vraiment... infect.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir un cerveau sur-développé pour comprendre la tête des deux Winchester à cet instant. On ne leur avait pas encore fait le coup du « Mais le cœur humain c'est dé-gueu-lasse, malotrus ! » mais pourquoi pas... bah ouais ! Pourquoi pas ? On leur foutait bien des anges démoniaques, partisans de l'Apocalypse dans les pattes ; des démons qui passent plus de temps à s'allier avec eux qu'à se battre contre eux et tout ce genre de conneries... alors pourquoi pas du loup-garou anti-cœur humain ? Ils n'étaient plus à ça près, après tout !

- Mais vous êtes vraiment supposés en manger et tout ça ? Insista Stiles. Parce que quand t'avais mordu Scott, j'avais trouvé ça mais... mais comme tu mangeais pas le cœur des gens j'ai cru que c'était n'importe quoi.

Plus Stiles parlait et plus Dean et Sam écarquillaient les yeux.

Peter craignait.

- Disons que... t'as qu'à nous voir comme des loups végétariens. Sauf que je mange de la viande animale donc je ne suis pas végétarien-végétarien... mais dans l'idée.

- Et Derek ? Et les...

- Je connais très peu de loups qui mangent du cœur humain, une fois qu'ils savent se contrôler, évidemment. Ça attire les chasseurs, t'as même pas idée.

- Mais...

- Très peu de loups-garous savent se contrôler, Stiles, coupa Peter. Vous avez eu de la chance de...

- Scott a eu de la chance que ton neveu accepte de l'aider un peu, corrigea l'adolescent. Sinon il aurait tué quelqu'un et mangé son cœur. Probablement le mien, d'ailleurs.

L'adulte fixa l'hyperactif un moment. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement tordue comme pour contenir une remarque ou un sourire inopportun vu la situation... Peter finit par hocher la tête.

- Il m'a tué. Il n'est pas si gentil que ça.

S'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, Samuel et Dean se seraient cognés le front contre n'importe quelle surface suffisamment dure pour qu'ils puissent cogner dedans. Ou pas dure, au point où ils en étaient. Ça devenait du gros n'importe quoi, là ! C'était tellement ahurissant que la seule explication un tant soit peu logique qu'ils pouvaient trouver... était que Gabriel avait de nouveau simulé sa mort et, pour une raison qui ne tenait qu'à lui, avait décidé de les envoyer de nouveaux dans une de ses créations à la con.

- Les monstres, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était... Avant les vampires buvaient du sang humain ; les loups-garous bouffaient du cœur humain et maintenant quoi... que dalle !

o o o

Dean détestait les lycéens. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Surtout l'autre andouille, là, avec ses menottes et sa batte de base-ball, avec son faux-père et son meilleur ami loups-garous, avec ses sourires moqueurs et ses remarques désagréables, avec ses gestes incessants et sa manie de tout voir et tout entendre. Stiles était probablement parmi les êtres les plus agaçants qu'il avait été donné à Dean de rencontrer... et il connaissait Crowley et Metatron, s'il-vous-plaît, autant dire que la concurrence était rude.

- Maintenant ils savent que vous êtes des loups-garous, fit remarquer Lydia, agacée. Vous avez montré à des chasseurs, et avoué devant des chasseurs, que vous êtes des loups-garous... et que vous avez tué des gens, Peter.

- Je t'en prie, soupira l'adulte, condescendant. Ne me fais pas croire que tu te soucis du fait que je me fasse, éventuellement, re-tuer par ces deux idiots.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et foudroya l'ancien alpha du regard. Elle n'aimait pas son comportement, ses manières et sa personne en générale. Tout chez Peter l'agaçait. Que Stiles l'ait appelé, lui, plutôt qu'une autre personne dépassait l'entendement !

- Puis ils ont été attrapés par Stiles. Stiles. Tous les deux. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là. Je me méfierais davantage de notre boulet humain plutôt que de ces deux... zozos. Ils n'y connaissent rien.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, souffla l'hyperactif, en zyeutant rapidement du côté des prisonniers qui continuaient à parler entre eux. Ils ont l'air de quand même s'y connaître. T'as vu leur coffre, un peu.

- Ça ne signifie rien. Tu peux très bien...

- Ils connaissent beaucoup de créatures.

- Toi aussi et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu saurais comment les tuer. Pareil pour moi. Il y a une différence entre connaître quelque chose et savoir comment venir à bout du quelque chose en question.

L'hyperactif soupira. Il aimerait être aussi sûr de lui que pouvait l'être l'autre taré... mais il n'en était tout bonnement pas capable. Certes, ce Sam et ce Dean n'avaient pas été bien difficiles à attraper mais il sentait que la partie n'était pas déjà gagnée pour autant. N'importe qui, à leur place, aurait tenté de s'échapper, notamment quand Stiles et Peter avaient conduit ces deux-là jusqu'à la voiture. Pas eux. Dean avait même fait la causette avec l'adolescent.

C'était juste trop facile pour être réel.

- Ils avaient des cartouches de sel.

- Et alors ? Demanda Scott.

- Pour les fantômes, souffla Peter, agacé. T'y connais vraiment rien. Même pas les bases.

- Désolé mais, pour moi, les fantômes... ça existe pas vraiment.

Peter et Stiles avaient beau se chamailler et être en désaccord, la plupart du temps, depuis que le premier était généreusement allé donner un coup de main au second... mais ça ne les empêcha pas de se regarder, effarés, et visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde, pour une fois.

- T'es un loup-garou, Scott. Pourquoi les fantômes n'existeraient pas.

- Parce que je pensais déjà pas que les loups-garous existaient, tu vois...

L'hyperactif enchaîna les mimiques faciales et les grimaces. Comment pouvait-il, réellement, être ami avec Scott ? Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais avaient tellement peu en commun.

- Tu connais une banshee, des kitsune, un coyote-garou, j'ai été possédé par un esprit japonais... et monsieur ne se dit pas que peut-être que les fantômes existent, siffla Stiles. Les fantômes, Scott ! Si y a bien un truc qui est supposé exister, c'est les fantômes. Tu crois pas ?

- Bah... non.

- Non. Non. Tu oses me dire non ? Non, c'est pas une réponse acceptable.

o o o

Trop éloignés, et avec des oreilles bien trop humaines pour avoir la moindre chance d'entendre ce qui pouvait se dire de l'autre côté du bâtiment, les deux frères essayaient de relativiser leur situation. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait...

- Je comprends mieux de quoi ils parlaient, quand ils disaient qu'on ne devrait pas venir ici.

- Hein ?

- On est même pas là depuis trois heures, Dean. Et regarde où on est ? On est dans un vieux hangar prisonniers d'une bande de loups-garous tarés.

L'aîné hocha la tête. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « bande de loups-garous tarés », au juste ?

- Crois-moi, Sammy. Ça va aller.

Sam ne demandait qu'à le croire... mais c'était quand même beaucoup lui demander, là.

o o o

Un sixième individu arriva finalement au hangar. Plus âgé que les quatre adolescents, plus jeune que le fameux faux shérif, Dean et Sam se demandaient ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Au point où ils en étaient, quoi de plus normal ? Le nouveau venu aperçut rapidement les deux prisonniers et ne fit rien pour retenir sa grimace.

Les ennuis revenaient déjà. Génial. Parfait ! Ils se débarrassaient à peine d'un esprit japonais ayant décidé de posséder un des cerveaux du groupe... que deux hommes, qui semblaient encore moins sympathiques qu'un Christopher Argent (mais un chouïa plus gentils qu'un Gérard Argent, quand même... même s'ils n'avaient pas grand mérite à ça). D'autant plus que, d'après ce que Stiles avait pu trouver sur ces deux hommes... ceux-là étaient de bien plus fins connaisseurs que les Argent, spécialisés dans la chasse aux lycanthropes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous chassez ?

Au moins, le bourru était direct.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on chasse ? Répéta Dean, au grand désespoir de Sam qui avait compris le but de cette manœuvre, clairement moqueuse. Les démons principalement... mais un peu tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main. Ça permet de varier un peu le job, tout ça, vous voyez ? Pour en savoir plus vous pouvez demander au taré.

Spontanément, le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers Peter.

- L'autre taré.

Son regard dévia cette fois sur Stiles.

- Ouais. Ce taré, sourit l'aîné Winchester.

- Qu'est-ce que vous tuez ? Demanda-t-on cette fois.

- Des démons.

- On ne tue pas des démons, ricana Peter, adossé non loin d'eux. Il faudrait mais...

- On peut tuer des démons, assura Dean. Connard.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du sixième chapitre (c'est bien plus rapide à poster qu'à écrire) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<em>

_A bientôt_


	7. La règle des Trois

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Euh... désolée ? Ouais. Désolée pour ce retard de, hmm, plusieurs semaines. Ca craint et... désolée. Je pense que je vais abandonner l'idée d'essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier tout en faisant mon possible pour ne pas refaire un délai aussi long (vraiment long, d'ailleurs)._

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos remarques, vos impressions générales (positives comme négatives)_

_Je tiens à remercier LiliEhlm pour tout ce qu'elle fait... et elle en fait vraiment beaucoup. Elle me rassure sur les chapitres, elle me motive à les écrire... et je pourrais encore dire pleins de trucs qu'elle fait mais autant aller voir son profil parce qu'elle fait vraiment PLEIN de choses. Le pire c'est que tout ce qu'elle fait est top. Ses traductions, ses pas-drabbles, ses fics... ses... tout._

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs (c'est toujours dommage)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 07<strong>** - La règle des trois**

L'heure était grave. Très grave, même. Beaucoup trop grave pour que l'on puisse décemment perdre du temps à se chamailler avec les uns, avec les autres, puis avec les uns et les autres à la fois, pour des broutilles sans queue ni tête. De cela, pourtant, personne dans le hangar ne semblait en avoir vraiment conscience. Ou alors tous savaient mais avaient simplement décidés de ne pas en tenir compte ; ce qui tendait à fortement revenir au même, au final.

Lydia et Derek étaient présentement en train de débattre sur ce qu'il fallait faire des deux hommes capturés et actuellement menottés à une chaise. A comprendre par-là qu'ils se demandaient s'il fallait les forcer à parler, à dire ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à Beacon Hills, avant de les tuer une bonne fois pour toute... ou bien directement passer à la seconde partie, légèrement plus salissante. Scott et Kira, eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de les raisonner en se la jouant avocat du diable. Force était d'ailleurs de constater que Scott ferait un bien piètre avocat, non que ce soit une réelle surprise... mais bon.

De l'autre côté du hangar, Peter se chamaillait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, avec Dean. Ils en étaient encore à discutailler de la possibilité, ou non, de tuer les démons. Les deux derniers, Sam et Stiles donc, écoutaient sans jamais intervenir. Ils soupiraient, aussi. Souvent. Très souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent, en fait.

Il fallait dire aussi que la situation était, quand même, vraiment risible...

- Si on pouvait réellement les tuer, ça se saurait.

Voilà ! Ça... _ça_, c'était l'argument que Peter s'échinait à répéter, encore et encore, et encore et encore, depuis tantôt. Comme si, à force, il allait devenir bon. Comme si, à force, le loup-garou avait la moindre chance de réussir à faire changer d'avis l'abruti assis face à lui. Abruti qui, systématiquement, lui répliquait d'un air excédé que si les démons ne pouvaient pas être éliminés... ça se saurait également. Dean et Peter se disputaient tels les deux gosses qu'ils n'étaient pas. Qu'ils n'étaient plus. Qu'ils n'avaient sans doute jamais vraiment pu être.

Les deux aînés étaient, malheureusement pour ceux qui écoutaient silencieusement, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il ne manquait décidément plus que ça pour parfaire le tableau : deux idiots qui refusaient obstinément l'idée que l'autre puisse avoir raison... D'autant plus que, parmi les deux idiots en question, il y en avait forcément au moins un qui avait tort. Restait juste à trouver lequel et à le lui faire comprendre. Du gâteau !

- Comment peut-on les tuer, dans ce cas ? Finit par demander Peter.

Il ne donnait cependant pas l'impression d'être sur le point de céder du terrain à son adversaire. L'ancien alpha était loin, très loin, de commencer à accepter que le chasseur puisse avoir raison. Non. Bien sûr que non. Trop fastoche, sinon. Pas assez casse-pied, sinon. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Peter non plus, hein. Il restait fermement campé sur ses positions, sur ses certitudes, tout convaincu qu'il était par la véracité de ses propos. Il s'en foutait que seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Il s'en foutait comme de sa première couche !

Et c'était con, ça aussi, car il ne se souvenait même pas de sa première couche.

o o o

Enfin libéré, même s'il était loin de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser le fils du shérif à agir de la sorte, Sam regardait Dean d'un air désolé. Son frère, lui, était encore et toujours accroché à cette satanée chaise et personne, vraiment personne, ne semblait vouloir l'en détacher. Le sourire fanfaronnant que Peter lançait, de temps en temps, en direction de l'aîné Winchester semblait n'étonner personne. Tous agissaient comme si c'était normal ; comme s'ils n'avaient pas libéré la moitié d'un duo de chasseur ; comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aller faire un barbecue. Ou peut-être pas... mais c'était pas loin.

La grande majorité de la meute continuait à parler de tuer les deux hommes ; ou encore, et de plus en plus, de chercher à connaître le pourquoi de leur venue ici et ce d'une manière rarement appréciable. Ils faisaient aussi tout leur possible pour ignorer les suggestions de l'aîné du groupe, ainsi que celles de l'hyperactif, qui étaient souvent les plus farfelues.

- Détachez-moi, insista Dean, sans pour autant perdre son calme. Vous l'avez détaché donc...

- Ouais, parce qu'il semble moins dangereux, répondit Stiles d'un air moqueur. Ou parce qu'il est moins chiant. Ou parce qu'il paraît plus susceptible de nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir... ou parce qu'on pourra mieux l'utiliser pour que vous, vous nous disiez ce qu'on veut savoir. Il y a plein de raisons qui font qu'on le détache lui et pas vous, si on réfléchit un peu. Mais je présume qu'un peu c'est déjà beaucoup trop, non ?

Ils étaient face à une bande de loups-garous, ils n'étaient même pas certains que tous en soient mais ça ne saurait tarder, et se demandaient lequel éliminer en premier. Peter ou Stiles ? Stiles ou Peter ? Non parce que de tous... c'était quand même ces deux-là les plus casse-pieds. Et les plus malins.

Étonnamment, Peter finit tout de même par s'approcher de la chaise du second chasseur pour le libérer, lui aussi. Ni une, ni deux, Dean bondit de son siège et s'en éloigna comme s'il eût craint que celui-ci se mette à faire quelque chose de dangereux. Machinalement, il se frotta ensuite les poignets. Il avait failli oublier à quel point il était désagréable d'être menotté. Failli.

- Maintenant, vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur Beacon Hills.

Les frères se regardèrent, perplexes. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils étaient libres à présent, nom de dieu, et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage.

- On sait déjà que vous êtes des chasseurs donc... on se doute que vous êtes venus chasser, coupa Stiles. On veut simplement savoir pourquoi Beacon Hills, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi vous deux ?

- Faut bien quelque part, un jour et quelqu'un, gamin, soupira Dean. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras... mais on a un boulot à terminer.

- Et à commencer, ricana Peter.

- On peut peut-être vous aider, insista Stiles en foudroyant du regard le loup-garou qui venait de prendre la parole. On connaît la ville et qui s'y cache. On connaît la police, l'hôpital... et même le FBI.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et faillit grincer des dents. Il montrait clairement à Sam qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette petite bande, notamment du fils du shérif.

- On a pas dû être clair, ou alors je t'ai surestimé... mais ceux qu'on chasse : c'est vous.

- Pas de soucis. Vous aviez été plutôt clairs.

o o o

Le temps passait lentement mais sûrement. Parce que le temps passe toujours. C'est difficile de l'arrêter, le temps. C'est parfois bien dommage d'ailleurs. Nombreux sont ceux qui aimeraient pouvoir l'arrêter momentanément à défaut de pouvoir le remonter. L'arrêter permettrait d'avoir davantage de temps pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, pour calculer et voir quel choix est le meilleur... mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Sam et Dean avaient donc dû écouter la proposition de la meute, de Stiles et de Scott plus que de la meute en fait, et s'étaient même surpris à accepter leur offre. Le deal n'était pas trop mauvais et ils pourraient toujours éliminer les membres vraiment trop menaçants de ce petit groupe une fois que tout serait terminé.

Les négociations entre les deux groupes allaient bon train. Les frangins n'allaient pas non plus manquer d'imposer quelques petites choses ! Et puis quoi encore ? Peter avait pourtant cessé de suivre ce qui était dit. L'homme n'était, fondamentalement, pas contre cette idée. Un accord avec ces deux-là, même s'il était à durée déterminée, c'était toujours ça de pris... Il ne se voyait vraiment pas devoir enquêter sur le nouveau problème surnaturel de Beacon Hills tout en devant sans cesse regarder par-dessus son épaule. Malgré tout, il n'écoutait pas. L'attention du lycanthrope était attirée par tout autre chose.

Peter fut le seul à prendre la peine d'aller voir ce qui était en train de se tramer à l'extérieur du hangar. Il était à peu près certain d'avoir entendu du bruit mais était, étrangement, loin d'être sûr de son coup. Qui que soit le responsable, si tant est qu'il y en avait, celui-ci avait eu suffisamment de jugeote pour venir à pied. Pas de voiture, de vélo ou de rollers ; pas de moto, de trottinette ou de skate-board. Probablement donc ni un mec paumé dans un quartier pourri ni un groupe d'adolescents, ou pré-adolescents.

Se montrer attentif à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui et tendre l'oreille n'empêcha pas le Hale de se faire attaquer par surprise par un homme sorti de nul part. L'individu tenait fermement Peter, le maintenant contre son torse, un couteau sur sa gorge. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux et grimaça. Il s'était fait prendre comme l'idiot qu'il n'était pas supposé être... et il ne comprenait pas comme diable cela avait été possible. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, exception faite du jour de l'incendie.

Et c'était justement pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il était sorti pour voir ce qui se passait !

- Me tuez pas, fit-il semblant de supplier, tentant par-là de garder tout son sang-froid afin de trouver une échappatoire le plus vite possible.

- Où sont Sam et Dean ?

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils. Il tenta aussi de bouger, au moins un peu, afin de voir le visage de celui qui le retenait. Peine perdue. La seule chose sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire, et qui méritait son attention, qu'il eut l'occasion de voir fut la forme de l'étrange couteau qui servait d'arme à son agresseur.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un couteau. L'objet, pourtant, ne lui paraissait pas non plus totalement inconnu. Il en avait déjà vu un de semblable. Il pensait en avoir déjà vu un... il ignorait simplement où. Ce qui était gênant. Et étonnant. C'était pas le genre de chose que l'on est censé oublier ; pas le genre de chose qu'il oubliait, en tout cas. C'était ce qui été supposé faire sa force et lui donner un minimum de valeur aux yeux de la meute.

Tu parles, Charles.

- Où sont Sam et Dean, ordonna de nouveau l'homme, plus lentement cette fois.

- Connais pas.

La poigne que l'inconnu avait maintenu jusqu'alors se desserra légèrement. Le relâchement fut bref, ne dura que l'espace d'un court instant et, pourtant, suffit à Peter pour se libérer. Il flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'autre individu, un coup de poing dans son nez aussitôt suivi d'une bonne vieille béquille, le tour était joué. Supposément joué, en fait.

L'agresseur de Peter ne resta pas plié de douleur aussi longtemps qu'un être humain normal. Il se redressa très rapidement, trop si on prenait la peine de demander au loup ce qu'il en pensait. Sans prêter une quelconque attention au sang qui coulait de son nez, l'homme brandit son étrange couteau et réussit à blesser le lycanthrope qui recula d'un bond. Doué l'animal !

- Peter ! Appela Derek, laissant paraître un minimum d'inquiétude pour son oncle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ?

- Cas ? S'étonnait, quant à lui, Dean, au même moment. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là, toi ? Comment tu nous as trou... attends. C'est toi qui a maîtrisé cet enfoiré ?

- Il ne m'a pas maîtrisé, siffla Peter, une main sur la blessure infligée par le fameux "Cas". Il m'a pris par surprise, c'est tout.

- Si ça c'est pas se faire maîtriser, j'sais pas ce que c'est, se moqua Stiles.

L'ancien alpha grogna, forcé de céder ce point à l'hyperactif debout à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'en avait pourtant rien à faire, ou semblant n'en avoir rien à faire. Le regard rivé vers le nouvel arrivant, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills et ses environs semblait presque choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Ou étonné, mais ça revenait au même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à ton nez, Cas ? Marmonna Dean, sourcils froncés, tout en remettant ses vêtements en place.

- Mal, Dean. J'ai mal parce que j'ai pris un coup, soupira l'ange. Mais ça va passer d'ici quelques minutes. Je crois que c'est comme ça que vous dites.

L'aîné Winchester parut ne pas entendre la suite de la réponse. Il s'était tourné vers le groupe de Beacon Hills et paraissait furax, s'étant focalisé sur un petit mot de trois lettres au lieu d'écouter l'ensemble de la réponse.

- Je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se tirerait pas dans les pattes tant que votre nouveau petit problème n'était pas réglé, siffla-t-il.

- C'est lui qui m'a agressé, se contenta de répondre Peter, haussant les épaules. Avant de demander où étaient « Sam et Dean ».

Stiles écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux. La bouche entrouverte, il était pourtant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit histoire de se mêler à la conversation en cours. Son cerveau carburait à deux cents à l'heure, si ce n'était plus. Bon sang de bonsoir, c'était tellement incroyable que même lui peinait à se dire que c'était peut-être possible.

Personne autour de lui, pas même son supposé meilleur ami, ne semblait avoir remarqué le trouble de l'hyperactif. Personne non plus ne semblait avoir pensé à la même chose que lui... pas même son supposé meilleur ami.

- Tu t'es vraiment fait choper par ce type ? Murmura finalement Stiles à Peter. Comment il a fait ? J'veux dire... t'es Peter et... bah... t'es Peter.

- La résurrection ça a pas que du bon, tu sais, se désola l'autre, étonné que le fils Stilinski vienne lui poser cette question. Puis il doit probablement connaître quelques trucs... ça doit être le mentor de ces deux idiots ou un truc comme ça.

Stiles parierait gros sur le « ou un truc comme ça ».

* * *

><p><em>Fin du septième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<em>

_A bientôt..._


End file.
